


Collision of Fate

by C_nan



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Parties, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, parent homophobia - towards the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_nan/pseuds/C_nan
Summary: “The semester was like any other,” he says. “Though, I doubt it will be more interesting than the one to come.” Diana raises her eyebrows in question. “I heard talk of a new girl coming to town, in fact, I was just talking to John about it,” he supplies, gesturing to the boy he was talking to before Diana interrupted.“A new girl?”In a bigger town, a new student would hardly be a topic of discussion, but Avonlea is far from big, making newcomers scarce.“Yep, I hear she is an orphan, adopted by the old Cuthbert siblings.”---“An orphan? ” Ruby echoes, making sure that Diana isn’t pulling her leg. “Like, no parents?” Diana nods, leaning back on her hands. “Do you think she’s crazy? I've heard stories about orphans.” These stories probably came from Mrs. Lynde, the town's biggest busybody who talks about anything and everything to anybody who’d listen.“I don’t know,” Diana says, carefully turning Ruby’s head so she could finish the braid. “I don't like to make assumptions on people until I meet them.”ORA new girl rolls into town, catching Diana's attention and surfacing unwanted feelings.Sorry for the wait y'all, this will be updated sometime August 1st
Relationships: Diana Barry/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley - minor
Comments: 32
Kudos: 68





	1. Rumors of an Orphan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps. This is the first fic I'm posting on here, so I hope all goes well! I know its pretty short so far, but I do have other chapters written (just need to be edited/revised)! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated!! I want to grow as a writer, so any tips on how to make this better would help out a lot!! The Anne/Diana ship does not have many fans (which is completely ridiculous, because they are super cute) so those of you who did click on this, thank you, thank you, thank you! Please enjoy!

From her past experience with alcohol, Diana has come to the conclusion that she despises the evil concoction. The taste is too bitter, the smell is too pungent, and the way it clouds the mind is too concerning. Her first party, a year ago, proved these facts all too well. She had no plans of accepting the rather persistent invitation from Josie Pye, but after a dispute with her parents, she decided to do her one - and only- act of rebellion. She agreed to go to the infamous Friday night party. 

She felt tense the moment she stepped foot in the mansion-like house what with the booming noises and the sickening smell of sweat and alcohol. She was contemplating leaving when a beer was thrust into her hand. She isn't one to break the rules; it makes her feel dirty, so the hesitance she felt came to no surprise. Around her, people started to chant. A disembodied hand opened the can, and forced it to the surprised girl's lips. 

“Chug! Chug! Chug!”

Before Diana knew it, her beer was gone and she reached for another despite the disgusting taste invading her mouth, the roaring of the crowd intoxicating. With every drink she took, the cheers became louder. The rest of the night passed in a blur. She awoke the next morning with a blinding headache and proceeded to vomit all over Josie’s bed 

She vowed then and there never to drink another drop of alcohol again.

Now Diana sits, her parents annual Christmas party surrounding her, staring at the complimentary wine and thinking about breaking her vow. The headache that would ensue could not be worse than the boredom she feels. Normally her best friend, Ruby, would be suffering by her side, but the Gillis family decided to take a vacation to Hawaii, leaving Diana to suffer alone. Because of the alcohol, the night of the party passed in the blink of an eye, and Diana will give anything to speed through this night. The wine taunts her of the relief she knows she can't have, for even the thought of doing such an unruly act in the company of her parents and their very pretentious friends chills her blood.

“Diana, honey,” Diana’s mother appears at her side, as if summoned by her impure thoughts. “Go ahead and mingle with your guests, you wouldn't want to come off as a bad hostess.” She gestures to the room over. Diana rises to her feet, stomach dropping as she gazes upon at the sea of Avonlea High seniors. The universal rule at AHS is that underclassmen are _not_ to interact with upperclassmen in any way, shape, or form. In years past, she would mingle with the former underclassmen, making the party a little more bearable without the weight of her mother breathing down upon her, but now they are deemed untouchable. She has been avoiding the murder of crows (seniors) all night. The only exception to the otherwise strict rule is Gilbert Blythe, who currently stood within the group talking to the “untouchables”. 

Although he is only a sophomore, Gilbert has been granted access to the seniors. With his mature attire and intelligent mind he fit right in. He has a certain aura to him that attracts everyone's attention. She doesn’t know a single person who doesn't want to be his friend, so his presence with the seniors does not come as a surprise. Despite being in the same grade, Diana feels unsure if she will even be allowed to talk to him. She has no doubt that the boy is smart enough to skip both sophomore and junior year. Why he hasn't yet is a mystery to her. He talks to those older than him more than he talks to those in his own grade. 

“Go on,” her mom says, pushing her towards the crows nest causing her to stumble. She lets out a small noise of surprise. A few seniors turn their attention towards her; some curious, others annoyed. Feeling like a mouse in a lion's den, Diana walks stiffly to Gilbert. His back faces her, not aware of her presence and engrossed in conversation. She can feel dozens of eyes blazing into her as she taps his shoulder. He turns to her in confusion.

“Hello, Diana,” he says. An awkward pause. “Nice party, as always.” He shoves his hands into his pockets. 

“Thank you, I’m glad you are having a good time.” 

Silence.

Diana nervously fiddles with the necklace around her neck, searching her internal archives for any previous conversations she has had with Gilbert. She comes up blank. She curses herself silently. Eleven years of learning together, yet she can't conjure up anything interesting to say. With no other options presented to her, she goes generic.

“How was your-”

“We were just talking-”

“You go first,” They say in unison. Gilbert's face breaks into a boyish grin effectively shattering the ice and reminding Diana that he is not an “untouchable.” He is a sixteen year old sophomore, just the same as her. His grin is infectious and soon enough she is smiling too.

“I was asking about your fall semester, but I’m sure whatever you have to say is more interesting,” she says.

“The semester was like any other,” he says. “Though, I doubt it will be more interesting than the one to come.” Diana raises her eyebrows in question. “I heard talk of a new girl coming to town, in fact, I was just talking to John about it,” he supplies, gesturing to the boy he was talking to before Diana interrupted.

“A new girl?” 

In a bigger town, a new student would hardly be a topic of discussion, but Avonlea is far from big, making newcomers scarce. 

“Yep, I hear she is an orphan, adopted by the old Cuthbert siblings.”

“Interesting.”

The Cuthbert siblings, Marilla and Mathew, are not social. They live in a small ranch on the outskirts of Avonlea, only coming into town when absolutely necessary. The thought of them adopting a teen baffles Diana. 

Gilbert nods in agreement. 

A comfortable silence falls upon them as Diana thinks about the semester to come. Her schedule is packed full with honors classes. Just thinking about the workload is enough to make her head hurt. Maybe the arrival of the girl will prompt the teachers to review a bit of what they learned before break. This will ease the students into the new semester instead of throwing them in headfirst like normal. Diana inwardly sighs, knowing that this will not be the case. Her teachers are ruthless. 

A small ringing of a bell pulls them from their thoughts. Mr. Barry is about to give his annual Christmas speech, which, in Diana’s opinion, is just an excuse for her father to hear himself talk. She says her farewell and walks to stand by her family. She spots Minnie May a few steps away, arms elbow deep in the cookie jar, paying no mind to what's happening around her. 

“Minnie May,” she whispers, just loud enough for the smaller girl to hear her. Her mother likes when Diana plays the part of the responsible big sister. “Minnie May, get over here.” The younger girl shoots her a glare, sticking her tongue out. She does, however, trudge over and take her spot next to Diana. A self-satisfied smile graces the older girls features. Minnie May is not an easy beast to tame.

Mr. Barry clears his throat, readjusts his tie, and starts in a booming voice, “We are gathered here today…”

\---

Ruby sits behind Diana, working an intricate braid into Diana’s hair. It's a Saturday night, and they are doing what they always do on Saturday nights; watching movies, eating snacks, and talking about nothing. The upcoming semester looms above them, putting a damper on the last few days of break, but they do their best to ignore it, not wanting to ruin their last Saturday of winter break. 

Diana digs into the popcorn, listening to Ruby talk endlessly about her trip to Hawaii. She talks about the food she ate, the places she swam, and the souveniers she bought. Diana, having never been to the state, feels a pang of jealousy at the smaller girls stories. Most of them, however, were about the “cute boys” she ran into, which, after the first few, got redundant and boring, and always ended in, “but none of them were as dreamy as Gilbert.” 

Switching spots to where now Diana is braiding Ruby’s hair, Ruby says, “Did he ask about me?”

“Hm?” 

“Gilbert,” Ruby says. “Did he ask about me?” When met with silence she adds, “at your parents Christmas party?”

“Oh...uh, no,” Diana says, starting the braid in hopes the other girl won't turn around. Ruby’s shoulders slump. Not wanting the girl to be dissapointed, she continues, “He was probably too distraught at your absence to bring you up.” The argument is weak, but Ruby eats it up like it's her last meal. 

Normally, Diana does not like to feed into Ruby’s infatuation. Obsessed is not a strong enough word to describe Ruby’s feelings for Gilbert. If he asked, the lovestruck girl would make him a five course meal, clean his house, and do his homework. All in one day. Gilbert, however, shows no sign of sharing her feelings, for he never going out of his way to talk to her. Sometimes, Diana sees him choose a new route while walking in the hall in hopes to avoid the besotted girl. Diana couldn’t blame him; if someone were to act like Ruby does towards her, she would hire a bodyguard. Maybe even a militia. As much as she wants to express her concerns to Ruby, she cannot. The girl is too sensitive for the harsh truth, especially if it came from Diana. She knew, without a doubt, their friendship would be ruined. They've been best friends since kindergarten, and the thought of losing Ruby tears Diana to shreds. No, she could not take the risk. 

“Poor Gilbert,” Ruby coos. “I’ll talk to him at school to make up for it.”

They fall into silence, the sound of the TV washing over them. Thinking of Gilbert reminds Diana of the interesting conversation they had at the party. Ruby only just got back from her vacation, so she will be all too pleased to hear the newest piece of gossip. Diana repeats what Gilbert had told her, causing Ruby’s head to whip around, yanking the braid from Diana’s hands. Diana winces in sympathy, sure that it must have hurt the other girl, but Ruby did not seem to feel it. 

“An _orphan?_ ” Ruby echoes, making sure that Diana isn’t pulling her leg. “Like, no parents?” Diana nods, leaning back on her hands. “Do you think she’s crazy? I've heard stories about orphans.” These stories probably came from Mrs. Lynde, the town's biggest busybody who talks about anything and everything to anybody who’d listen. 

“I don’t know,” Diana says, carefully turning Ruby’s head so she could finish the braid. “I don't like to make assumptions on people until I meet them.” Diana has had her fair share of people who instantly label her off as “rich,” “snotty,” and even “goody-two-shoes” without even talking to her. She wouldn’t dare put another person through the same fate. Especially if the descriptive word is “crazy.”

“That's how you get kidnapped,” Ruby says matter-of-factly, causing Diana to laugh. She focuses on finishing the braid as they watch the movie.

\---

  
  


“Why didn’t you tell me there was an oracle going to your school?” Minnie May pops out of thin air, startling Diana so much she drops her book. It's the night before school starts up, and Diana is trying to get in as much leisure time as she can. Of course, Minnie May has to come and ruin it. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“There is a crazy oracle going to your school,” Minnie May says, crossing her arms. “And you didn't even _bother_ telling me.” Diana tries to make sense of what she is saying, but fails miserably.

“ _What?_ ”

“I’m not going to repeat myself,” the younger girl says, sounding like their mom. Diana takes a deep breath to control her irritation.

“Where did you hear this?” She asks, trying to figure out where her sister got this ridiculous news. 

“I have my sources,” Minnie May says, mysteriously. Diana huffs. Her sister could be so _annoying_ sometimes. “Do you think she can read my future?” Diana balks at the question. 

“Who?”

“The oracle!” the younger girl all but yells, sounding as frustrated as Diana feels. “Keep up.”

“Either tell me what you are talking about in a way that makes sense,” Diana says, retrieving her book from the floor. “Or let me enjoy my last few hours of freedom in peace.” Minnie May lets out a long, exaggerated sigh that conveys Diana’s mood. 

“I heard from...someone that there’s a new girl going to your school,” The younger girl says slowly as if she were trying to explain algebra to a five year old. Diana rolls her eyes, and motions for the girl to hurry. Minnie May, of course, ignores her. “She's an or-ac-le.” She draws out each syllable. 

“Wait,” Diana says, connecting the dots. There is only one new girl coming to AHS, and she is not an oracle, or at least Diana doesnt _think_ she is. _Do oracles even exist?_ Diana thinks for a moment, then reprimands herself, _of course not, Minnie May is just an idiot._ “Do you mean orphan?” 

“That's what I said,” Minnie May says, waving off the question. “Now, do you think she can read my future?” A mischievous glint appears in her eye. “I wanna know if my _plan,_ ” the way she says the word concerns Diana. “Will work.” 

“What's the plan?” Diana asks, though she’s not sure if she wants to know the answer.

“That's for me to know,” Minnie May says, patting Diana’s cheek. “And you to find out. Now, I need a snack.” She goes to leave, but before fully leaving the room, she says, “I expect a full report from you soon.”

Diana sighs. Minnie May really needs to stop watching those mafia shows, or she will become a mobster herself. By the looks of it, though, she already has. Readjusting her position to achieve maximum comfort, Diana opens her book. However, after two minutes of reading the same paragraph and retaining nothing, she puts it down. Stupid Minnie May and her stupid talk of oracles. If she would've left Diana alone, none of this would be happening. She would have just kept on reading like she planned. Although, thinking about it, Diana supposes her mind would have wondered about the new girl one way or another. 

Ever since her conversation with Gilbert, the orphan has been in the back of her head. At odd times, she would find herself thinking of the girl. Which is completely ridiculous, for she has not even met her. She doesn’t even know what the orphan looks like, or what she sounds like. Sure, new people to Avonlea are an anomaly, but still, it’s completely insane for her mind to put so much energy into this stranger, yet here she is, unable to read; and although she cannot fully blame her sister for her lack of focus, Diana still curses her. 

Since the topic of the orphan doesn't seem to be leaving her mind, Diana wonders what the girl will be like. Will she be depressed? Her parents are dead, so the possibility is highly probable. She also lives with the Cuthberts, and from what Diana’s heard, they are not very lively people. They probably eat dinner at four and go to bed at seven. Diana shudders at the thought. The poor girl’s life must be pretty dull. 

A yawn escapes her and, glancing at the time, she decides an early night will do her good to ensure that she is not too tired in the morning. She goes through her nightly routine, then climbs into her bed. As her eyes drift close, she decides she will make friends with the orphan. It would be nice to put a name and face to the girl. Maybe then her brain will settle down.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I captured the characters well, its one of my many struggles lmao. Also, if any of you are American Horror Story fans like I am, then lemme tell you, the whole Avonlea High School being AHS cracks me up. While editing I got confused at what was happening lmaoo. I was like, "if this is AHS, then where's Sarah Paulson??" lmaoo. On more serious news however, like I said before, constructive criticism is welcomed!! I want to be the best I can be! Catch me on Tumblr at c-nan or the-avonlea-school-girls if you wanna message me there! Thank you for reading! until next time, my dudes.


	2. First Day Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana runs into an angel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! I am back with another chapter!! I had it all written out in a notebook ages ago...then I decided that that was too boring and rewrote it. So...I hope y'all enjoy! Thank you to those who left kudos on the first chapter! It was very motivational! Y'all are the best :)

Diana pulls into the highschool parking lot, already missing the warmth of her bed. Although she fell asleep at a reasonable time, the early morning still got the best of her. She felt like a zombie at breakfast, slowly shoveling cereal into her mouth. Minnie May, on the other hand, was so full of life, she practically drained Diana of any little sliver of energy the older girl didn’t even know she had. Resting her head on the steering wheel, she wishes she had a device to stop time so she can sleep for a few more hours. `

A few knocks on the window draw Diana’s attention outside to where Ruby stands, urging Diana to get out of the car. After making sure her jacket is zipped and secure, Diana joins Ruby in the cold. They all but run into the school, their breaths visible in little puffs of steam. Once the warmth of the building reaches her bones, Diana makes her way to her locker, listening to Ruby ramble on about how she saw Gilbert at the market. Diana disposes her jacket and grabs her books while Ruby bids farewell and heads to her own locker, her curls bouncing with each step.

“Hey Diana,” Jerry appears at her side. “You're looking beautiful today.” Diana forces a smile to grace her lips before turning to him. Jerry, being a foot taller than her, forces her to tilt her chin up to meet his eyes.

“Right to the point I see,” she says. “You are very bold.” She didn’t mean it as a compliment, but Jerry took it as one nonetheless, his face breaking into a grin.

“I like to shoot my shot.”

Diana wishes he wouldn’t. Ever since he came from France, Jerry has had his sights on Diana, flirting with her every chance he got. It's not that she dislikes Jerry; he has proven himself to be nice and funny, she just doesn’t feel the spark one is supposed to get towards their crushes, making Jerry’s every attempt at flirtation an awkward sort of torture.

“So,” he leans against the locker. “Any plans after school?” 

Diana cringes inwardly. This isn't the first time he has asked her out, and it won't be the last. She feels bad for rejecting him so many times, but she knows she would feel worse if she were to lead him on. 

“I’m sorry,” she starts. “But I don’t fee-”

“Y’know what?” he cuts her off with a sly grin. “I gotta get to class. Talk tomorrow?” He gives a little wave before taking his leave, disappearing in the sea of students. Diana shakes her head with a small smile; leave it to Jerry to prolong a rejection. He is a good looking boy, and his accent is smooth enough to make any girl swoon. Diana sighs and wishes she can find it within her heart to like him back, like-like that is, but all her wishing is thrust upon the deaf ears of Aphrodite. Sometimes Diana wonders if she will ever find the spark of love, or if she will be alone forever.

The warning bell urges Diana to class. Falling in line with the crowd, she pulls out her schedule. At the sight of her first block, she groans. Of course she’s going to have to spend her first hour of school listening to Mr. Smith drone on about history. Diana feels as if the world is against her; first Minnie May’s energy sucking presence, then Jerry’s awkward flirtation, and now a whole hour of monotone boringness. She's afraid that if she doesn't get a sudden burst of energy soon, she will fall asleep in the first five minutes, which is absolutely _not_ the best way to start the new semester.

Maybe if she fakes having energy, her body will kick into action. Fake it till you make it, right? She adds a bit of bounce in her step, which ultimately makes her more tired and earns her a few weird looks from her peers. 

“You won't fall asleep,” she whispers to herself, if only to ease her mind. “You won't-”

Her mantra is interrupted when something--or someone--considerably taller than her slams into her side, effectively shooting her towards the lockers and knocking the wind out of her. Her shoulder bounces painfully off the surface of the locker, causing her to lose balance. She tries to regain stability, but her efforts are in vain, for she precedes to sway dangerously back and forth, unable to find proper footing. She braces herself for a fall she knows she can't prevent, tensing her body and closing her eyes, when she feels someone, probably the culprit, steadying her. Her swaying comes to a stop when two hands push her back up against the locker. 

Throughout this whole wild ride, Diana cannot breath, causing her to panic. This is her death. This is how she goes to the pearly white gates; pinned up against a locker. She tries to take a deep breath, but fails.

Dazed, Diana opens her eyes, meeting the deepest, most magnificent blue she has ever seen. She is already fighting for air, and this blue is doing _nothing_ to help. How is she supposed to focus on getting air back into her lungs when those sea-like eyes were staring at her like _that._

Wait…eyes? 

Diana observes whatever it is that has those fine eyes in front of her, coming to the conclusion that it is a rather tall girl, crouching to come at eye level. Freckles litter her face, while fire-red hair cascades over her shoulders in pig-tail braids. They are too close for Diana to inspect the rest of the girl, which is fine by her. This leaves her time where she can explore and map each and every freckle, even the ones that are barely visible, bespeckled around the girls eyes...and now her attention is back on the eyes. They are the water and she is the sailor; lost at sea, but not quiet wanting to find the way to land. They stare at her in what looks like...concern? Confusion? Diana’s eyes subconsciously flirt down to her lips (to get a full scope of the face, of course) to find that they are moving. The girl is talking, and Diana hasn't heard a word of it. 

“...disobeyed Marilla and wore my Heelys, and now you can’t breathe and it's all my fault!” Diana catches the end of the sentence, but doesn’t quite comprehend it, because the girls hands are positioned on Diana’s shoulders, and her brain _literally_ wont let her think of anything else. Which is really weird now that she thinks about it. Why does this girl have such an effect on her? Is Diana dead? Is this girl an angel? Surely a girl this captivating can only come from heaven. She cannot physically exist on this plain of reality, right? But she does, and she is speaking again.

“...okay?” 

Diana decides that she cannot just keep staring at the angelic girl like an idiot now that she has regained breath, so she spouts the first thing that comes to her mind, “What's the happs?”

 _What's the happs?_ WHAT'S THE HAPPS? What _does that even mean?_

And then, after Diana decides the day could not possibly get any more embarrassing, she starts hiccuping uncontrollably. _Great. Terrific. Fan-freaking-tastic._ The girl then springs into action, rubbing circles into Diana’s back and saying something about the nurse. Diana nods.

Walking did wonders for her head. With each step, her brain defogs. The girl slowly morphs from angel to regular teenager. A teenager with the most wonderful eyes Diana has ever seen, and a face to go with it. 

By the time they reach the nurses office, the only things wrong with Diana is a banged up shoulder, a wicked case of the hiccups, and a bruised ego. 

Diana sits on a bench outside the office, holding an ice pack to her shoulder. She is beyond mortified. Her hiccups have subsided, thank God, but that doesn't erase the fact that the red-head, who is sitting next to her, probably thinks she’s the school dunce. The nurse had said that since the wind was knocked out of her, she had a lack of oxygen and that caused her to be light headed. Light headed equals loopy, right? So that means there is a perfectly logical explanation as to why Diana could do nothing but stare into those enchanting eyes after the incident, right?

Right.

Right?

_Right._

...right? 

Rig-

“I am so sorry for running into you,” The girl beside Diana says. “I should’ve been watching where I was going, but I was so excited to get to my first class...and then…” She gestures between them with a sheepish smile. “And now we’re both late.”

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I didn't want to go to my class anyway,” Diana jokes, thankful that her brain could come up with more than three sylablles this time. 

“Why not?” the girl asks. “I find learning to be one of the highest pleasures in life.”

“It's not that I don’t like learning,” Diana says. “I do, but Mr. Smith makes it really hard to pay attention.” At the red headed questioning look, Diana adds, “He’s really dull.”

“I'll take your word for it, then,” the girl says. “I’m Anne, by the way.” She holds her hand out for a shake, which Diana takes. “If you were to spell it, remember to add an e on the end. It's much more sophisticated than Ann without an e.” 

“Noted,” Diana taps her forehead. “I’m Diana,” she says. Then, as an afterthought, adds, “No special spelling required.” 

“Diana,” Anne says, getting a far-away look in her eyes. “What a lovely name.” 

A blush overtakes Diana’s face. “Thank you, your name is pretty too.” She looks down at her feet in a desperate attempt to hide her blush. Why her face is acting like this is beyond her. She is normally good at taking compliments! Maybe it's because she just met this girl? Come to think of it...she’s never seen or heard of Anne until now...which is weird. Everybody knows everybody in Avonlea.

_Could that mean she's the--?_

Her thoughts are interrupted as she catches sight of Anne’s shoes.

 _Are those...no, that's not...possible…?_ “Do your shoes have...wheels?”

“Oh, yea!” Anne says, excited. “They’re Heelys!” At Diana’s confused look she says, “Have you ever seen a pair?” When the shorter girl shakes her head, Anne lets out a dramatic gasp. “Then you’ve never lived!” Anne then proceeds to stand up and demonstrate how they work. Diana’s gapes. She has never seen something so bizzare. Diana would want to try them on if she weren't so afraid of another injury. Speaking of injury…

“Where you heelin’,” _Heelin’?! Of all the words! why?!_ “When you ran into me?” 

Anne comes to a stop. Now it's her turn to blush. “Kind of,” she says with a grimace. “I am so, so, _so_ sorry about that. I should've listened to Marilla. She has an annoying habit of being right about things. Are you okay?” 

“I'll be fine,” Diana says. “It'll take more than a bruise to knock me down.” A smile graces Anne’s face as she continues to skate around. The Heelys blue and pink color is blinding compared to the rest of Anne's clothes, which consist of a white button up shirt and jeans. Watching the girl, Diana thinks back to what she was thinking of before discovering the odd shoes, along with what the girl had said, connecting some dots.

_“I should've listened to Marilla. She has an annoying habit of being right about things.”_

_“I should've listened to Marilla.”_

_“Marilla.”_

_Marilla Cuthbert!_

And then, right when the day was starting to take a turn for the better, Diana blurts, “You’re the orphan!” 

Foot. In. mouth. 

“What?” Anne stops and turns to fully face Diana. “Where did you hear that?” She takes on a guarded expression, crossing her arms. Diana wishes she could take her words back. She wants to hit rewind, and go a better route. Unfortunately, though, life doesn't work that way, and she is left with the consequences.

Taking a deep breath, Diana sets off into a ramble, “Avonlea is small, as you can see, so newcomers are scarce which means they get no privacy, and I blame that on Mrs. Lynde who talks about anything that sounds juicy to anyone who will listen and unfortunately that's everyone in town. So no secret, no matter how deep and dark is safe…” She winces at her poor word choice and tries to amend it. “Not that being an orphan is bad! It’s not your fault that your parents...yeah…” _Real smooth, Diana, real smooth._ “And I was planning on finding you to befriend you, because I know how cruel people can be, but you found me instead…” She lets out a nervous laugh. “I’m so sorry. I think I’ve made it worse…” 

Anne stares at her, face emotionless. 

Yep. Diana messed up. Big time. 

“I’m just gonna…” Diana stands up, ready to take a fast leave. She doesn’t want to offend Anne anymore than she already has. “You probably had enough of m-”

“No!” Anne practically yells, rooting the shorter girl. Desperation is clear in the tall girls eyes. “I mean,” she starts again, this time at a lower volume. “I didn't have friends at my other school, and when you said-I just-I thought...” She trails off, shaking her head. After a long pause, she says in a small voice, “Do you think you could like me? Do you think we can be friends?” 

Whoever hurt this girl needs a swift kick where the sun doesn't shine.

“Anne,” Diana rushes forward, taking the red-head’s hand. “I already like you! Of course I’ll be your friend. I thought I already made that clear!” Tears pool in Anne’s eyes, making the blue shine. It's a good thing Diana wasn't still light headed or she might...get lost...in...them… _wow they are beautiful,_ Diana cant help but think.

_Ok, back on track._

“Thank you,” Anne says with a watery smile. “I can already tell you are a kindred spirit.” Diana does not know what that means, but she figures it's something good, so she smiles back. 

“What are you girls still doing here?” The nurse pokes his head out of the door. “Get to class.” He grabs the icepack Diana had discarded, then looks at Anne. “Watch where you're going next time.” 

The two girls laugh, Anne linking their arms, all signs of her being upset gone. After a talk about which classes they have, Diana walks the red-head to the art room. With promises of meeting at lunch, they part ways. 

Sitting in History, Diana can genuinely say she is no longer tired all thanks to a certain red-head. 

\---

Diana would be lying if she were to say she isn’t nervous about Anne meeting her friends. While she took to Anne almost immediately, she is afraid her friends won't do the same. Correct that; she is afraid Josie Pye wont do the same. Her opinion is the one that matters. Josie decides who makes it into the friend group. If she likes Anne, then hooray! Life is grand. If she doesn’t...well, Diana doesn’t like what that would ensue. She doesn’t approve of the system--its demeaning and rude--but if she were to go against it, she would lose the friends she's had since childhood. 

The choice Diana will have to make if Josie turns Anne away eats at her soul. Anne or her friends. Her friends or Anne. 

If she chooses her friends, she loses Anne. Anne, who has had no friends. Anne, who was so excited at the prospect of Diana’s companionship. Anne, who would be torn up if Diana gave her the cold shoulder just because Josie Pye said she wasn't good enough. Guilt invades Diana, even though she hasn’t done anything wrong...yet.

But if she picks Anne, then she loses her friends. Her friends, who found her on the playground in kindergarten, alone, and took her under their wing. Her friends, who, although they can be viscous in their gossiping, are kind to her, when she is upset. Her friends, who has always had her back. Her friends, who she loves dearly and doesn’t want to lose. And, although she can be a pain, Diana would hate losing Josie too. She is, after all, the one that found Diana sulking under the playset all those years ago. 

She will either have to go against all her morals and live with the guilt of ditching Anne, or she will have to live without the presence of her friends, which might just kill her. 

The bell rings, dismissing Diana to lunch. She walks the long hall, feet heavy, chest tight.

Diana finds Anne in the lunch line, mulling over what to get.

“Get the pizza,” Diana says, coming up beside her. “It’s the only thing here that tastes somewhat edible.” Which is true. She doesn’t know how the other options got past the health inspection. “Get more fruit than you will eat,” she instructs once they reach the fruit and salad bar. “And two milks.” 

Her and her friends have a tradition of sharing food. If Anne were to show up without enough, then she can say goodbye to any fantasies she has had about Anne joining the group.

Leaving the line with a mountain of food, Anne says, “I don’t think I can eat all this. I can certainly try, but I’m sure my stomach doesn’t have the capacity,”

“You won't be eating it all,” Diana says, steering the tall girl towards their table. “We share the food, so it's always best to get more than you need.”

“Oh...well I think this is more than enough for the two of us…?” Anne says, looking back and forth between both of their towering trays. 

“Oh shoot,” Diana curses, realizing she forgot to fill Anne in about her other friends. “I for-”

“Diana, who’s this?” 

Diana curses, this time silently, for they have arrived at the table. Josie looks at Diana with a raised eyebrow, expecting answers yesterday. 

“Josie, um…”

“Thats my name, yes.”

Diana flounders under Josie’s intense stare. She needs to present Anne in the best way possible. She tries again, “This is A-”

“Anne Shirley Cuthbert, pleasure to have your acquaintance,” Anne interrupts, surging forward and grasping Josie's limp hand. Josie looks to Anne, assessing her less than stylish wardrobe, then back at Diana. Her expression is _not_ one of pleasure. Diana’s stomach drops. This is not what she had in mind. 

“Cuthbert, huh?” Josie says, pulling free from the orphans grasp. She then proceeds to wipe the “tainted” hand with a napkin, not at all subtle. Diana chances a glance at Anne to see that she is red with...anger? Embarrassment? Both? Either way, Diana knows that whatever is about to happen isn’t going to be good. 

“Why don’t we sit, yea?” Diana puts a comforting hand on Anne’s arm in a desperate attempt to diffuse the situation. Anne sits, but doesn’t cool off. Diana can't read minds, but she’s one-hundred percent sure that Anne and Josie are _not_ hitting it off. 

The rest of the girls have picked up on the tension. Glancing at one another, then back at Anne and Josie, who are still glaring daggers. Ruby, sitting next to Diana, nudges the shorter girl, sending a questioning glance and jerking her head towards Anne. Diana shoots her a look back that says, _later._ Ruby takes the hint. 

Sitting and staring is doing nothing to ease the tension, so Diana tries again.

“Anne, these are my friends.” 

Anne turns towards her, face softening. 

_That's a good sign!_

She trudges on through the tension, “Sitting next to you is Jane…” She goes around the table, introducing every girl, who gives a weak “hi,” wary of Josie's venomous glare. She finally reaches the snake herself, sitting on the other side of Ruby. “...and this is-”

“So you’re an orphan?”

Diana is getting _really_ sick of Josie interrupting her. 

Anne tenses, the table goes silent, and Diana has had _enough._ Screw the consequences. Josie has crossed the line.

“Josie-” She starts.

“No, Diana, it's fine. I can handle it.” Anne cuts her off, eyes locked on Josie’s. “Yes, I am. Is that a problem?” Her tone is strained, yet challenging. Diana, along with the rest of the table, holds her breath. A flash of surprise takes over Josie’s face. She probably wasn’t expecting Anne to answer. The surprise doesn't last long, however.

“No,” she says. “Just curious.” She sends Diana a look that the shorter girl can’t interpret, then surprises everybody by changing the subject to Christmas break. The tension slowly seeps away as lunch progresses into the steady routine of eating, sharing, and chatting that Diana is so used to. It’s a good thing that she caught Anne in the line, for the other girls were pleased to find that she had enough “share food” to go around.

Anne - 1

Joise - 0

By the time lunch has ended, all the girls (with the exception of Josie) have taken a liking to Anne. Some even tell her bye as they exit the cafeteria to go to their classes. 

Diana is ecstatic. Lunch went better than she could have ever hoped for. Sure, Josie doesn't seem so happy about Anne, but everyone else does! That has to count for something, right? Surly Josie wont go against the whole group just because she and Anne didn’t click. It's rare, but sometimes Josie goes with the majority over her own personal happiness. Diana hopes this will be one of those times. 

Anne walks beside her, going on her heels every so often to glide. She looks the happiest Diana has seen her all day. She rambles on about Diana’s friends, raving about how much she likes all of them. Well, all except Josie.

(“I have a few words about Josie and they are far from polite,” She had said when they first started on their way to Geometry. “But she is your friend, so I will restrain myself, though it’s going to be hard.”)

Diana doesn’t know what she will do if Josie takes away the light in Anne's eyes. Nothing nice, that's for sure. Diana has faith she will make the right decision, though. Josie may come off cold, but Diana knows that deep down (way way down), Josie has some compassion. She has proven herself countless times with the girls. Diana knows she will prove herself again.

Or maybe it's wishful thinking. Either way, Diana feels content.

\---

Geometry is proving itself to be the worst class. Mr. Phillips has a reputation for being absolutely horrid and today is no exception. Maybe he had a bad Christmas, or maybe he hasn't gotten back into the school routine after the long break. Whatever it is, it's making him extra snappy and, of course, his main target is Anne. He must have overheard her telling Diana about her lack of geometry skills, for he decides to choose hardest questions to send her way. Some of the problems haven’t been covered last semester, making it impossible for Diana to lend some help.

It's completely unfair, so Anne decides to say so the next time he asks her an overcomplicated problem. Diana can hear him grinding his teeth in irritation. 

“What?” He says with more ice than Josie can even dream of having. 

“It’s unfair that you are giving me all the difficult questions,” she repeats herself, completely unaffected by his glare. “It's completely preposterous and I won't stand to be humiliated anymore.”

“Answer the question.”

“ _No.”_

“Anne!” Diana gasps in shock. She believes that Mr. Phillips is being extra cruel today, but for Anne to go to these lengths... 

Mr. Phillips lets out a low, humourless chuckle, chilling Diana right to her bones.

“Ms. Cuthbert,” he says in the same low tone. “Never before have I heard such disrespect from a student. Especially one that has proven herself utterly incompetent. I want to hear no more sound out of you the rest of the class. Gilbert,” he turns his attention to the boy in question. “Please inform Ms. Cuthbert of the answer.”

Gilbert turns in his chair to see the girl who made Mr. Phillips so livid, meeting eyes with a fuming, red-faced Anne. This only fueled her fire, though she had the piece of mind to not to say anything, lest she anger Mr. Phillips more. Gilbert must not sense the girls escalating anger, for he keeps staring. His eyes seemed to be glued to the girl. Diana wonders if he will even be able to turn away. The silence in the room is so suffocating, Diana has to take action. Tapping on the table to get his attention, Diana motions for him to answer. This snaps him out of his stupor. With a hint of a blush, he turns back to the front and answers. 

With one last icy glare towards Anne, Mr. Phillips resumes his teaching.

Anne fumes after the class is over, declaring that she cannot sit through another hour of humiliation tomorrow. 

“And that-that boy!” Anne exclaims, crossing her arms.

“Who?” Diana asks. “Gilbert?”

“Yes, _him,_ ” Anne all but hisses. “Did you see the way he looked at me?”

“I think he likes you,” Diana says with a smirk, though something about saying it feels wrong...forced. She blames the feeling on sympathy for Ruby and her unrequited love towards Gilbert.

“Yea right,” Anne says, dripping with sarcasm. “He was mocking me. I saw it in his eyes.”

Diana soothes her, expressing her doubts and steering the angry girl to their next class. Thankfully, she cools off. 

\---

“Did you walk here?” Diana asks Anne. The school day is finally over, and the two girls stand in the parking lot. Anne was making her way to the...woods? When Diana stopped her. “All the way from Green Gables? In the cold?” Anne nods. “Would you like a ride? Your place is not far from mine.” 

Anne declines saying, “The woods leave much more scope for the imagination than a car would, so I'll stick to walking.” She takes Diana’s hands. “Thank you, though, you are a real kindred spirit.” There's that phrase again. Kindred spirit. 

“What does that mean?” Diana asks. “Kindred spirit?” 

Anne’s eyes light up as she explains, “Oh it's the most magnificent thing. They are souls like one's own. They automatically connect with no effort needed on both sides. They are meant for eachother.” 

“Like soulmates?” Diana asks. 

“Kind of, I guess,” Anne muses. “Though you can have more than one kindred spirit.” Anne looks away with a hint of a blush. “I didn’t think they existed...I've never had one, but then I met you.” She assaults Diana with a blinding smile that nearly stops the shorter girl's heart.`

Diana has never heard of such a concept. The thought that someone could have a soul like hers is endearing; that she could automatically click with someone with no effort on her part. It's bizarre...but completely logical, because, looking at Anne, only two words come to mind.

Kindred spirit.

They say a long, drawn out, tearful (“Is it not meaningful farewell if one of us cries?” Anne had asked after bursting into tears) goodbye, then part ways. 

A ding from her phone draws her attention from Anne’s retreating back. 

**Roobie:** Where did you find that Anne girl?

She types out a quick reply.

 **Dianne:** We ran into each other before first block.

 **Roobie:** Ahh

 **Roobie:** I think Josie’s mad

 **Dianne:** You think?

 **Roobie:** Ya

 **Roobie:** That's what I said?

Diana laughs, putting the phone back into her pocket. Ruby isn’t the best detector of sarcasm.

As she walks through the mass of vehicles, she finds Josie leaning against her car. Her stomach drops for the second time today. Josie only goes out of her way to talk to someone if she's either extremely happy or extremely mad. By the look on the girls face and Ruby’s text, Diana doesn’t have hope for the former.

“I don't know what you were thinking bringing your little pet to lunch,” she says, pushing off of the car so she can tower over Diana. “But if I were you, I wouldn’t pull a stunt like that again.” 

Diana deflates. Of course. Josie is rejecting Anne and forcing her to make the hardest decision of her life-

“She can stay,” Josie continues. “You seem to have somewhat of a...connection with her, disgusting as it is. The other girls like her too. I don't see the appeal.” She pushes Diana’s jaw (which had fallen open at the word “stay”) close. “Keep her on a tighter leash if you don't want me to change my mind.” And with that, she walks around a shell-shocked Diana and to her own car.

_Anne can stay…_

_Anne can stay!_

Diana does a little victory dance once she is completely sure Josie is out of sight, then hops into her car, starting the engine. She lets out a big sigh of relief, glad that the queen bee let Anne invade the hive, the weight of the decision lifted off her shoulders. She honestly doesn't know what she would have done if Josie turned Anne away.

Probably cry.

But Josie didn’t, and Diana will forever be grateful to the girl. 

Diana is walking on cloud nine. Nothing can ruin her mood, she is sure of it...

\---

...except maybe Minnie May...

“Took you long enough,” the younger girl grumbles, climbing into the car. “Hurry up! I don't wanna be here for longer than I already have.” She reaches over the console in a vain attempt at reaching the gas pedal. “I should hire a better, FASTER driver.” She complains as Diana follows the rules of the road. 

“I wish you would,” Diana says, pushing Minnie May’s head away. 

“Soo, about that oracl-”

“She can’t read your future.”

“What?!” Minnie May yells. “Did you ask?”

“Yep,” Diana lies. “She said she can read mine, but not yours.” 

Minnie May huffs. “And why is that?”

“Technically, you need a soul and a brain to have your future read and considering you have neither, she can’t,” Diana responds like its the most obvious answer. “Duh.” 

The younger girl screams in outrage, pelting Diana with punches. 

“Hey!” She says, swatting back with her free hand. “I’m trying to drive!”

...Nah, Minnie May didn’t ruin her mood. If anything, teasing her younger sister made it better.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (yes, I spelled Ruby and Diana's name wrong while they were texting, its intentional...for the laughs, y'know?)
> 
> hey, back again with my awkward ramblings...I hope you enjoyed the chapter! it was fun for me to write...I had to make Anne have Heely's. it was a need. 
> 
> ok, so, constructive criticism is very much appreciated!! (like, if you notice grammar/spelling errors, or anything that will help make the story more enjoyable drop it in the comments! I want this to be the best it can be!)
> 
> AGAIN, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO KUDOS'D AND READ LAST CHAPTER. y'all are the absolute best. 
> 
> until next time, my dudes.


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana just wants to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm back. I would like to give a big thank you to those who have left kudos! Y'all are the absolute best!! enjoy! (there is underage drinking. Just wanted to put that here in case that is a trigger to anyone.)

A week has past since Anne rolled into Diana’s life, and Diana couldn’t be happier. The pure energy and optimism that the red-head radiates makes the world seem brighter and more exciting. Anne talks of life as if it is some great adventure and she is the main protagonist. She tells stories that captivate Diana more than any book ever has. Diana has never had much of an imagination, but with Anne, she sees the world in a new light. Now, instead of automatically seeing the mundane of the world, Diana sees the wonder. The joy that follows Anne around everywhere she goes is enough to have Diana long for their next meeting whenever they part. 

Anne’s excessive optimism, however, came with a firey temper. It has shown itself a few times through out the week, surprising Diana each time. Angry Anne and Optimistic Anne are two completely different people wrapped up into one body. Optimistic Anne wouldn’t almost backhand Gilbert the second he tried to talk to her. Angry Anne on the other hand… 

Diana is glad that Anne’s temper hasn't been turned towards Josie. 

Diana knows Anne hates the senseless gossiping Josie instigates at the lunch table. Heck, Diana isn’t a fan of it either. She thinks it’s vile for Josie to spread rumors about people she barely knows.

Anne’s loathing for the gossiping, however, seems to stem deeper than Diana’s. Diana believes it has something to do with Anne’s past. She has a feeling Anne has been on the wrong end of the gossip wheel one to many times.

Diana wouldn’t hold much of a grudge against Anne if she were to go off on Josie. 

Through all this, though, Anne has promised Diana that she would be civil towards Josie, and she has stuck to her word no matter how cruel the gossiping could get.

Thankfully, after their first meeting, Josie hasn't turned her sinister attention towards Anne. 

(If she did, Anne’s wrath isn’t the only anger she would be meeting…) 

Josie pretends that Anne doesn’t exist. Unlike the other girls, Josie doesn’t greet Anne in the halls or sit next to her in class. Anne has shown no resentment to the arrangement. Diana thinks that Anne actually prefers it. 

That is until…

“My parents are away on a business trip,” Josie says Friday at lunch. “Both of them.”

Everyone (except Anne) at the table stops eating to listen. The last time both of Josie’s parents were away on a business trip, she threw a party. Said party happens to be the party that Diana attended and wished she hadn’t. Where the other girls were holding their breath in anticipation, Diana thinks of excuses to get out of the inevitable party that is soon to be announced. 

“I was thinking we could have a  _ sleepover, _ ” Josie says the codeword with a satisfied smirk as most of the girls break into whispers of excitement. Ruby hits Diana’s arm to get her attention, sending her an eager smile. Diana tries to mirror her, but she ends up grimacing. Ruby rolls her eyes, mouths “Nerd” and looks across the table at Tillie, who shares her enthusiasm. 

Anne looks up to Josie, her eyes wide.

“A sleepover?” Anne says, not knowing that when Josie says  _ sleepover  _ she actually means  _ party _ . Diana can see the gears working in Anne’s head, probably constructing an imaginary sleepover filled with games, movies, and pajamas. In reality, though, Josie's “sleepover” will consist of alcohol, stupid teenagers, and a hang over. Diana has to warn Anne before she gets any idea’s of actually going.

“She means a party,” Diana informs her.

Anne’s excitement, however, doesn’t dwindle. 

“I’ve never been invited to a party before,” she says, hopeful.

_ Oh no. _

“And you still haven't,” Josie butts in.

Anne’s shoulders drop and her face morphs into one of misery. Diana hates to feel relief when her friend is miserable, but she can’t help it. If Anne were to go, she would drag Diana with her. Diana does  _ not _ want that to happen. 

“I wasn’t going to go anyway, Anne, so you’re not alone,” Diana soothes. Josie sends her a questioning look, as if she doesn’t know Diana hated her last party even though Diana made it very clear the day after. “Homework,” Diana supplies.

Josie rolls her eyes at her weak excuse, then turns to Anne, a smirk forming on her face. 

This can’t be good. 

“I have a deal,” Josie says. “You can come to the party  _ only _ if Diana comes. If she doesn’t, then you are spending your night in. Not that that would be anything new for you.”

Anne looks at Diana with pleading eyes, ignoring the latter part of Josie’s statement.

“Oh please, Diana?” She begs. “I have never wanted anything more than I want this. I am sure I will die if I don’t get to go, either out of sorrow or boredom, whichever comes first.”

“I don’t know Anne…” Diana says. “I have a lot of homework…” She sticks with the weak excuse, hoping it will work.

It doesn’t.

“I’ll help you work on it all day saturday and sunday,” Anne says, frantic. “If you want, I’ll do all of it.”

The girls watch Diana and Anne like its their favorite soap opera. Josie snickers at Anne’s desperation. 

“Please?” Anne says in one last attempt, nailing Diana’s coffin shut with a pout. Diana’s heart clenches at the sight. How is she supposed to say no to that face?

Sighing, Diana relents, “Okay, I’ll go.” Anne gives a cheer of excitement. “Just this once,” she adds. She doesn't want Anne to get her hopes up for other parties.

Josie brings her hands together in a commandeering clap, drawing the attention back to her.

“It starts at nine. If you’re smart, you’ll tell your parents I’m hosting a sleepover.” She looks towards Anne, adding, ”And, for the love of God, don’t wear anything lame.”

Anne sends her a dirty look, then turns to Diana.

“This is going to be so much fun!”

\---

Diana stands in her room, dreading the night to come. She has already told her parents about the “sleepover,” and they, unfortunately, said she could go.

(“Josie Pye?” Her mother had said. “She is such a lovely girl! Of course you can!” She gave Diana the biggest smile, proud her daughter had picked such good friends. If only she knew...)

Now she is going to have to find a top that she wouldn’t mind having beer spilt on  _ and _ meets Josie’s standards. 

Which, it turns out, none of her clothes fall into those categories. She finally decides on a white sweater that goes well with her black skirt, silently praying that no drunken idiots ram into her. 

She lies on her bed and stares at her rotating ceiling fan. 

A pang of guilt shoots through her for lying right to her parents face by going behind her parents back to a party filled with alcohol instead of the harmless sleepover. If her parents were to find out, she would probably be grounded forever (much to Minnie May’s delight). She made a vow a year ago not to drink, and she has every intention of not breaking it. Still, the thought of disappointing her parents makes her feel ill. 

She wishes Josie's parents will come back early and put a stop to their daughters plans. She wishes Anne decides to back out so she wont have to go. She wishes she were actually sick, because that will give her a valid excuse on bailing out. 

None of her wishes come true. 

Pulling up to Green Gables, Diana takes in the sight. Moonlight paints soft light over the property, highlighting the apple blossoms that line the drive way, no doubt placed by Anne. The cherry tree positioned in front of the house lets off a faint pink hue that leaves Diana with a sense of calmness.

Diana has to forcefully pull her eyes away from the beautiful sight so she can send Anne a quick text letting her know that she is here. 

**Anne:** Come to the door! Marilla wants to meet you!

A surge of panick shoots through Diana. She already feels guilty for lying to her own parents, and now she has to lie to Anne’s? She is in no way prepared.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Diana gets out of the car, deciding to get this over as fast as she can. Hesitance will only ramp up her guilt. 

“Diana!” a voice calls from...above? Looking up Diana see’s Anne falling out of a tree. She watches in horror as Anne lands in a crouched position.

Positive that Anne has seriously hurt herself, Diana pulls out her phone to call an ambulance.

“What are you doing?” Anne asks, suddenly beside Diana, looking over her shoulder. 

“Anne!” She exclaims, stepping back to assess the damage. After coming to the conclusion that Anne is, in fact, okay, she pulls her into a hug, thanking God that she wasn’t hurt. Pulling away, she lays a hit on Annes shoulder. “What do you think you’re doing falling out of trees and scaring me half to death?” 

“I didn’t fall, I jumped,” Anne says. “Gracefully might I add. I stuck the landing almost perfectly. I say almost because I wobbled a bit at the end, but other than that, it was perfect, don’t you think?”

Diana shakes her head in disbelieve.

Anne jumped out of the tree on purpose! 

She could’ve gotten hurt!

She could’ve gotten Diana hurt! 

Choosing not to answer Anne’s question, she grabs her wrist and pulls her to the house, making sure Anne didn’t get any ideas about climbing more trees. 

Marilla meets them at the door and gives Anne a repriminding look. Anne just smiles sheepishly.

The introduction went smoother than Diana could have hoped for. Marilla only had a few questions on where they were going and what they were going to be doing. Diana swallows her guilt and lies through her teeth. 

After the questioning has ended, Marilla sends them on their way. She gives Diana a warm smile that brings forth all the guilt she had bottled up. Diana smiles back, hoping it is brighter than it feels, then makes a beeline to her car, afraid she will crack if she has to be in the presence of Marilla any longer. 

Marilla is putting so much trust into Diana, yet here she is, about to haul their only daughter off to a party. Her stomach feels like a fish out of water. Anne hops into the passenger seat, talking about the night ahead of them at a mile a minute, banishing any thoughts Diana had about ditching the party.

Diana takes one look at Anne’s shirt and immediately forgets all her guilt. Dirt (from the tree, no doubt) and grass stains cover her usual button up.

“We’re stopping by my house,” Diana says, backing out of the drive, knowing that if she doesn’t get Anne into literally anything else, Josie will crucify her. 

“Why?”

“Clothes.” 

\---

Diana pulls up to Josie’s house. Music pours out of the door as people exit to hang out on the lawn, beers in hand. She spots her friends standing by their own cars, waiting for Diana to exit hers. 

Anne sits in the passenger seat, wearing her regular jeans, along with a plain white shirt under a red and black flannel from Diana’s closet. It’s casual, yet stylish in a “not trying” kind of way. It also helped that the shirt wasn’t long enough and doubled as a crop top. Anne had gushed looking in the mirror, and Diana couldn’t blame her. She looks  _ good. _ Diana just might let her keep the shirt and flannel, for it looks better on Anne than her. 

They step out of the car, the January chill freezing Diana’s legs, making her wish she had some sort of leggings. At least they will be inside soon. The large amount of dancing, sweaty teens in the house will be enough to make her toasty.

Music surrounds them as Diana and Anne follow their friends inside. Already, people are dancing on tables, spilling their drinks, and shouting at each other.

Diana wants to leave.

Instead, she follows her friends to the kitchen, finding Josie sitting on the counter. 

Josie assesses each girl, nodding in approval. Diana lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding when Josie nods at Anne. 

Josie points to the island where a jumble of red solo cups sit.

“The ones on the left have alcohol, the ones on the right don't,” she says, rolling her eyes at the latter. “There’s cans in a box on the floor if thats what you prefer.” She lifts her own can up for a visual. “Go and do whatever, just don’t break anything.” 

The girls all grab a drink, Diana’s non-alcoholic, and go their separate ways. Anne tags along with Diana, searching for a quiet spot. After ten minutes of walking, her search is proved fruitless. They settle for a chair in the corner, Diana sitting in the middle, and Anne sitting on the arm. 

Sipping her Coke, Anne makes a face Diana can’t interpret.

“This tastes weird,” she mutters, barely audible over the booming music. She takes another drink. “Diana, I think my taste buds have gone bad. Does yours taste weird?” 

“Tastes fine to me,” Diana says after taking a drink of her own. “Can I see yours?”

Anne takes one last drink before handing it over.

Diana brings the cup to her lips, but the smell of alcohol stops her. Anne must have picked it from the wrong side. She hands the cup back, informing Anne of the alcohol.

“Really?” Anne asks. “I’m sure I grabbed from the right side.” She takes  _ another _ drink to confirm Diana’s statement. 

“Someone must have switched them?” Diana offers. “I can get you a regular if you want.” 

Anne, to Diana’s surprise, finishes the cup off and says, “I can get it.” She pokes Diana’s nose with a smile. “ _ You _ stay here and guard our lair.” With that, she’s gone. 

Diana sighs and picks at a loose thread in the couch. Looking at the teens making bad decisions around her, Diana has a feeling Anne will be one of them soon. Diana knows how fun the pull of alcohol could be; how it lures you in with a sense of happiness and ease. Everyone seems happy, dancing and laughing. They are having a good time.

Diana wouldn’t blame Anne if she gave into the temptation. It would probably be more fun for Anne to drink than sit in the corner with her. 

If Anne does give into the temptation, though, Diana will be the only sober one of the friend group. Anne was going to be her source of conversation and without her, Diana will be forced to watch her friends drink from afar. 

Alone.

Diana is not a fan of that outcome. 

After ten minutes and no sign of Anne, Diana leaves the “lair” in search for her. Josie’s house is practically a mansion, making the search less than easy. Not for the first time that night, she wishes she would have stood her ground against Anne’s pleading look. 

Diana decides to check the kitchen first. Anne left to get another drink, so the kitchen would be the optimal place to look. She pushes through the crowd of sweaty dancing teens. She gags at the scent radiating off of the heated bodies and ducks under flailing arms threatening to hit her. When she finally reaches the kitchen she finds it empty. 

Great. Now where?

She makes the trek back through the crowd. Unable to to stand more time in close contact with the drunken teens, she ducks through the nearest doorway into the study. There, she finds the last person she would expect to find.

“Gilbert?” She says. He turns from the bookshelf he was examining, sending her a smile. 

“Hey.”

“I didn’t take you for the party type,” she says.

“I could say the same for you.”

“I’m not,” she laughs. “I’m looking for Anne, actually. Have you seen her?” 

“Check by the speaker beside the bathroom,” he supplies. “Last I saw, she was imitating a windmill.” 

“Drunk?”

“I believe so.”

She groans; her suspicions are correct. Her only hope at a semi-good time slipped between her fingers before she had a chance to stop it. She says a quick “thank you” and leaves him.

After yet another horrible walk through the crowd, Diana finds Anne right where Gilbert said she would be.

Anne spins in circles, arms flapping up and down sporadically. Her face is completely flushed in the tell-tell sign of drunkenness. 

“Diaaannaaa,” Anne shouts when she spots Diana watching her. Anne stumbles over to her, a stupid grin on her face. “We have to do a friendship swear,” she slurs, clutching Diana for support. “No friendship is true or long lasting without one.”

“Anne-no-ugh,” Diana says, the weight of Anne leaning against her overwhelming. “Anne what happened? I thought you were going to get a regular drink?” She gently pushes Anne off of her, gripping Anne’s shoulders to keep her steady. 

“Life takes you on unexpected paths,” Anne says. “Now, about that friendship swear. We need go get somewhere quiet. You can’t do something so sacred with distractions.” She grabs Diana’s hand and drags her through the crowd, past the kitchen, and down a flight of stairs. 

The room they walk into is illuminated by fairy lights. A few people are scattered about, undisturbed by Anne and Diana’s sudden entrance. Anne drags Diana to the back of the room, behind a couch, muttering something about complete privacy.

“What are we doing?” Diana asks, confused as to why Anne thought it was a good idea to drag her halfway across the house. 

“The friendship swear! I told you upstairs!” Anne says. “Now, link your pinkie with mine.” She holds her pinkie up, waiting for Diana to take it. Diana, seeing no reason to let her drunken friend down, complies. Its better than being upstairs, thats for sure. “Its a shame there is no river beneath us, it would be much more mystical, but we will have to make do with what we got. Repeat after me.” Anne then proceeds to say the most outlandish arrangement of words Diana has ever heard. “You’re turn!” She says once she’s done. “Remember to switch the names around! Its crucial you say it right.”

Diana doesn’t know if she will remember all the words, but she tries her best anyway. 

“I, Diana Barry, solemnly swear to be faithful to my bosom friend Anne Shirley Cuthbert as long as the sun and moon shall endure.” 

A smile bursts across Annes face. She pulls Diana closer, their pinkies still interlocked. 

“That was the best friendship swear I have had the pleasure to be a part of!” She says. “Well…” her brows knit together. “Actually, it’s the only one I have taken part in…” Her face lights up once again. “But I am absolutely positive that none other can outshine it.” She gazes into Diana’s eyes, her face becoming more soft. “You are the best bosom friend anyone could imagine having, Diana, and I am glad to have met you.” She uses her free hand to push a piece of hair from Diana’s face. 

Anne’s hand is like a trail of fire, heating Diana’s skin. Diana’s mouth goes dry and she is suddenly very aware of how close they are.

“Diana,” Anne says, staring at Diana with those ocean blue eyes that have never failed to fluster Diana. “What a beautiful name. It suits you.” 

Diana’s chest tightens as her face heats up. They are  _ so very _ close, and Anne just keeps getting closer and closer. Her eyes flit down to Anne’s lips. It would be so easy to just close the gap…

“Diana?” Jerry looks down at them from on the couch they are behind.

And just like that, the moment is ruined. Anne gives Diana’s pinkie a little squeeze, then jumps up to come to Jerry’s level.

“Jerry! What a pleasant surprise!” Anne says, stumbling a little and reminding Diana just how drunk she is. “Diana and I just went through a journey only the bestest of friends can go through.”

“Oh?” Jerry says, shooting Diana a glance.

Diana hasn’t moved from her position behind the couch, confused about what just happened. Her and Anne where so close. She could have  _ sworn  _ Anne leaned in, and then...Jerry.

What would have happened if he didn’t show up?

Would they have...kissed?

No.

_ No.  _

Diana doesn’t like Anne like  _ that. _ She’s not even…

_ I’m not even… _

She can’t get herself to even  _ think _ the word.

Diana is not homophobic. She has a firm belief that any love is better than no love. Especially after settling for the fact that she may never find it. 

Her situation with Jerry solidifies the fact all to well. He has made a habit of standing by her locker everyday, determined to score a date, yet each day she has turned him down. Jerry really likes her, she can see that, but she just can’t get herself to reciprocate his feelings, and if she can’t do that with someone as kind as Jerry, then she knows, from the bottom of her heart, that she has a high chance of never finding love. 

Its not like Jerry is her only option, either. Her place within her friend group has gained her popularity, and with popularity comes romantic opportunities. She has had her fair share of dates and date proposals, but each and every one end before they can even begin, for she just doesn’t feel the  _ spark _ ; her heart is always dormant and she watches the clock, wishing for the end.

Diana’s heart may speed up sometimes when she is with Anne, and she may wait for the time where she can see her again, but she’s just not like  _ that. _

She can’t be. 

“Diana?” Jerry says, breaking Diana from her thoughts. She looks for Anne, but is met with disappointment. She is gone. As if he read her mind, Jerry says, “Anne said something about fish then ran upstairs. She’s a weird girl.” 

Diana nods in understanding, numb. Her head aches, and she wants more than ever to just go home and forget everything. Her mind is being to loud at the moment. 

Jerry offers her a hand, and Diana takes it, grateful. She wonders if she would have been able to stand without his assistance. Her legs shake beneath her. 

“Lets go upstairs,” she says. Maybe the music will drown her thoughts. 

The music did succeed in drowning her thoughts, but it did nothing to help her headache. She wanders back to her seat in the corner, Jerry following.

“Do you want anything to drink?” he asks once Diana is fully nestled within the chair. 

“Sure,” she says. “Just coke.”

“As you wish,” he says, then disappears through the crowd. 

Diana closes her eyes and leans back against the chair. She lets the music wash over her, blocking out any unwanted thoughts.

“Diana!” 

Diana opens her eyes to find Ruby standing in front of her, tears running down her face. 

“She kissed Gilbert,” Ruby blubbers. “I didn’t even know she liked him! How could she do this?” 

Diana pushes aside her own problems. Ruby is her best friend, making her the biggest priority. That, and Diana needs any excuse to be busy.

“Who?” Diana asks, standing up and pulling the crying girl into a hug. “Who kissed Gilbert?”

“Anne,” Ruby wails, clutching Diana’s shirt and burying her face in Diana’s shoulder. 

Diana stiffins, subconsciously holding Ruby closer. She rubs Ruby’s back, tears of her own forming at the corner of her eyes. 

It makes no sense. 

None at all. 

Anne doesn’t like Gilbert; she has made that more than clear. She almost slapped him for heavens sake! Why would she.... _ how _ could she after they almost…? 

But what if Diana imagined it all? 

What if all that happened in that basement was just a silly friendship swear and Anne’s lack of personal space awareness? 

Diana read too much into the situation. Nothing happened between them.

_ Nothing. _

And Diana is completely  _ fine  _ with that. 

She didn’t want anything to happen in that basement, and she doesn’t want anything to happen now. 

Anne is her friend, and that is all she is going to be. Period. 

Jerry comes back, coke in one hand, beer in the other. He gives Diana a questioning glance, tilting his head toward Ruby, who is still crying in her arms. 

“Anne kissed Gilbert,” Diana chokes out, feeling pathetic. Ruby lets out a fresh set of sobs. Jerry gives a sympathetic glance toward Ruby’s direction even though she couldn’t see it. 

Diana can tell he doesn’t completely know  _ why  _ Ruby is crying, but he is nice enough to feel empathetic.

Gosh, he is such a good guy. 

Ruby pulls back, wiping the tears from her eyes. She walks around Diana and to the seat, practically throws herself down, curling into a ball. Her body throbs with silent sobs. 

Diana wishes she could do the same.

When Diana tries to comfort the girl more, she is met with a stern, “Leave me alone, please.” 

Diana complies, Jerry, once again, following her. They find a new corner and stand in as much silence as they can with the music throbbing around them.

“Are you okay?” he asks, picking up on her desolate mood. “You seem off…”

“I’m fine,” she lies. “I just don’t like parties.” 

To her relief, he believes her. She doesn’t know what she would say if he were to ask more. She doesn’t want to think about anything. She just wants to go home, go to sleep, but she can’t. She has to drive Anne home in the morning.

Anne.

Anne, who dragged her through the house and made her go through that stupid friendship swear.

Anne, who called her beautiful.

Anne, who stared at her with those blue eyes and made her feel…

Anne, who kissed Gilbert.

Diana needs to get her mind off of Anne. She needs to...to do  _ something...anything. _

She looks at Jerry. Diana does not feel the spark  _ now _ , but maybe if she gives Jerry a chance, break down her barrier, she will. 

Diana grabs Jerry by his bomber jacket, pulls him down, and does something terrible and selfish, not thinking of his feelings. 

She kisses him.

It’s awkward. Their teeth clank together, and his breath tastes a little like alcohol. She wills herself to feel something.  _ Anything!  _ But all she can feel is guilt, shame, and an overwhelming sense of sadness. It doesn’t help that her mind does all it can to imagine that it’s Anne she is kissing. She pulls back abruptly, and stares into his dazed, but happy eyes. 

He pushes back the hair on her face, just like Anne had done in the basement. His hand, however, did not leave a trail of fire, or make her mouth dry. She feels awkward and uncomfortable. 

Jerry kisses her again.

Diana needs a drink stronger than Coke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta reader aka my mom ;P 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter!! More is to come soon!! 
> 
> (y'all are the best, I know I've already said that, but its true)


	4. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry. Second of all, welcome back to a new chapter! Thank you for coming back! Please enjoy!

Diana wakes up, the sun coming in from the window blinding her. She shields her eyes with her arm from the offending rays, groaning in protest to the light. Her head throbs at a constant beat, making it hard for Diana to figure out where she is and what is going on. 

Slowly, she lowers her arm and peeks an eye open, catching a glimpse of the room. Gymnastic trophies sit on shelves nailed to the wall. Underneath hang pictures featuring Diana and her friends. But this isn’t Diana’s room. The plush bedsheets are much more comfortable than her ones at home. She scans the room once more, spotting a Beatles poster on the wall above her and a swing chair positioned in the corner of the room. 

She tries to think back to the night before, but her headache makes thinking feel like her brain is hiking up a mountain. With weights. Under water. It’s not fun.

Diana gives in to the headache, closing her eyes. She contemplates going back to sleep. The hands of unconsiousness are on the edge of grasping her when she remembers she still doesn’t know  _ where _ she is.

Her body fights against her attempts to stand, begging her to lie back down. She refuses her bodies requests. She can’t lie in bed all day, no matter how comfy Josie’s sheets are.

_ Wait...Josie! _

Of course! This is Josie’s room! Diana must have wandered her way in here last night after the party!

The party…

Diana drank at the party, even though she promised herself she wouldn’t...why? What could have happened to cause her to break her vow?

Something happened at the party...something big. No matter how hard she digs through her memories, the previous night is absent. 

Diana is not sure if she wants to know what her brain is trying so hard to hide.

A wave of nausea hits Diana as she tries to make her way across the room. If she falls, at least the shag rug beneath her will provide her a comfortable surface. She grasps the bed for support, slowly getting as close to the door as she can. The bed, however, doesn’t reach the door. She has to free solo the rest of the way. Taking a deep breath, she staggers to the door, practically falling against the frame.

She curses alcohol and its sickening ways.

Using the wall as support, Diana makes her way down the hall. Josie’s family pictures stare at her. Her parents share piercing eyes. They seem to bore her as she stumbles through the hall. 

She finally reaches the kitchen. Her body feels as if she were beaten the night before.

Josie stands by the fridge looking her regal self, the only hint of a hangover being her bloodshot eyes. Ruby, Tillie, and Jane, however, look as bad as Diana feels with sunken eyes and limp bodies. Anne is nowhere in sight. 

“Took you long enough,” Josie says, her voice piercing Diana’s ears. Ruby shushes her from the corner where she sits, nursing a glass of milk. Josie rolls her eyes. “I thought you swore never to drink again or something lame like that. What happened?” 

“I don’t know,” Diana rasps out, her throat ripping from the inside out. Wincing at the sound, Josie grabs a water from the fridge and throws it at Diana. With some stroke of luck, Diana catches it. She takes a drink, the cool water soothing her throat. “Where’s Anne?” she asks, her voice more clear.

“Probably with Gilbert,” Ruby says, venom lacing her tone.

Diana is confused. Why would Anne be with Gilbert? She hates Gilbert.

“She’s in the living room,” Tillie says, leaning against the counter for support.

“Tell her if she pukes, I’ll kill her,” Josie adds.

“Please do,” Ruby mutters.

Diana balks at Ruby’s newfound hate for Anne. Normally Ruby is one of Anne’s number one supporters. She was even the first to sit with Anne in class when Diana couldn’t.

What  _ happened _ last night?

Diana finds Anne sprawled out on the couch, muttering incoherently.

“Hey,” Diana whispers, crouching to come to eye level with Anne. Her legs scream in protest. DIana ignores them.

Anne squints against the sunlight, turning her head to face Diana.

“I’m positive I’m dying.”

“It’s called a hangover,” Diana says with an apologetic smile.

“Death by hangover,” Anne says. “Put that on my tombstone as a warning to the other souls ignorant to the effects of alcohol. Ugh, Marilla is going to  _ kill  _ me.”

“Lets get you to the kitchen.” Diana eases Anne up to a sitting position, Anne protesting the entire time. “Some water and food will do you good.”

They walk into the kitchen, leaning on each other for support. 

“Homewrecker,” Ruby says as they pass her.

“What?” Anne stops and turns towards Ruby, confused. Diana stumbles at the sudden stop.

“You heard me.”

Anne looks to Diana for help, and is met with an equally confused shrug. Diana is glad her mind evades her. She doesn’t want to be caught in the middle of whatever it is Ruby is talking about. 

“I don’t understand...?”

“Gilbert,” Ruby supplies, pushing herself off the floor and walking from the room. Diana silently praises the girl for her amazing balance. Anne, however, shows no sign of noticing Ruby’s walking feat, a look of recognition crossing her face. 

“Gilbert,” she whispers, looking to where Ruby exited, horror overtaking her features. “Oh no, no, no…” 

“Anne? What is it? What did Gilbert do?” Diana is frantic. Gilbert does not seem like the type of boy to do something so horrible to extract that face from Anne, but people could surprise you. If he did anything to hurt Anne...

“I-I kissed Gilbert,” Anne says, sounding as if she doesn’t believe it herself. Relief that nothing terrible happened to Anne floods Diana’s system, but a new sort of weight found itself on Diana’s chest. 

“What? Thats crazy you don't even like-” Diana cuts herself off, memories coming back to her

_ (“Last I saw, she was imitating a windmill.”) _

_ Gilbert... _

_ (“We have to do a friendship swear! No friendship is true or long lasting without one.”) _

_ The swear... _

_ (“Now, link your pinkie with mine.”) _

_ The basement... _

_ (“Diana, what a beautiful name. It suits you.”) _

_ Anne leaned in. We were so close... _

_ (“Diana?”) _

_ Jerry? _

_ (“She kissed Gilbert! I didn’t even know she liked him! How could she do this?”) _

_ Oh no, no, no... _

_ (“Who? Who kissed Gilbert?”) _

_ Oh God... _

_ (“Anne.”) _

_ So thats what happened…but wait...theres more. _

Diana watches as the memories play before her, unable to make them stop. She doesn’t want to remember anymore. She wants to forget. Her brain doesn’t let her.

_ (Diana grabbed Jerry, pulled him down, and…) _

_ No! Anything but this, please don’t tell me I- _

_ (...kissed him). _

Diana throws up all over Anne’s Heelys. 

\---

“You look terrible,” Minnie May says.

“Good, I was trying to look like you,” Diana responds, dispositing her keys on the counter and heading straight for her room, Minnie May at her heels.

“What were you doing last night?”

“Drinking,” Diana deadpans. 

“You can’t fool me anymore Diana,” Minnie May says. “I’m seven now.”

“Sorry, I forgot,” Diana says, amused by her sisters innocence.

“Don’t forget anymore and you wont have to apologize,” Minnie May says, crossing her arms. “Now, what where you doing?”

“Who are you, the police?” Diana asks, flopping onto her bed, fully prepared to take a well needed afternoon nap. “I was hanging out with my friends.”

“The oracle?”

Diana’s heart skips a beat at the mention of Anne. 

“Yea, she was there.”

“Tell her that I need to set up an appointment with her,” Minnie May demands.

“Yea...not gonna happen,” Diana says, wondering if she will ever build the courage to talk to Anne ever again. She pushes the thought from her mind, too tired. “Now, shoo, we were up all night, I need a nap.”

“I will meet her, Diana Barry,” Minnie May says, pointing at her older sister. “Mark my words!” with that, she sprints out of the room in a dramatic exit.

\---

The two weeks that pass are the worst of Diana’s sixteen years of life. She is sure life can’t get worse than this.

Josie has all but shunned Anne in solidarity to Ruby, who has yet to realize that no matter how hard she crushes on Gilbert, he wont like her back. The other girls follow Josie, not wanting to get on her bad side. Diana will have none of that, though. The pull she has to Anne is too strong. She has tried to reach out to Anne, but the red-head seems very apt to ignore each and every advance, breaking Diana’s heart more and more each time.

(“My mistakes shouldn’t ruin your life, Diana,” Anne said that first day back. “Don’t worry about me, Marilla has enough chores to keep me occupied, and my imagination will keep me entertained. I will not forget you, but we must part” Anne’s eyes shown with tears, threatening to rip Diana’s heart further from its place in her ribcage. Diana, in this moment, feared she will never see them again. She can’t let that happen. 

“I’ll fix this,” Diana said tears of her own falling, a weight on her chest making it hard to breath. It’s funny. Anne makes Diana breathless with no matter what she does. Diana gripped Anne’s hand, ignoring the sparks that shot up her arm when she did so. “I’ll fix this.”)

The light that shone brighter than the sun that first week has now come to a smothering end. The girl that walks through the hall looks like Anne, but its not her. There’s no bounce in her step, no radiating smile. Nothing. She doesn’t even wear her Heelys anymore (though Diana suspects it’s because she threw up on them). The girl that walks through the halls pretending to be Anne is just a shell of her former self. Diana wishes she could bring the light back into Anne’s eyes, anything to see her light up a room again. 

Gilbert has the same idea.

He approaches Anne in the halls every opportunity he gets. Diana wishes he wouldn’t, for it not only makes her want to rip his eyes out, but also fuels to Ruby’s fire. Every time Gilbert talks to Anne, Diana has to hear Ruby rant about it at lunch. Its a never ending cycle of pessimism that demolishes every ounce of optimism Anne brought to the group. 

Gilberts advances are met with the same, suffocating silence that Diana’s are. It’s like Anne forgotten how to feel and is now just going through the motions. It breaks Diana’s heart, and going by the look in Gilberts eyes, it breaks his too.

Heartbreak is a constant in those weeks, so when it came time to let Jerry down easy, Diana can’t do it. She can’t diminish the hopeful light that shines in Jerry’s eyes. She’s been through too much pain to inflict it on someone else. 

She also somehow convinced herself that if she tried hard enough, she would learn to love him.

Their first date is a disaster.

Well, at least to Diana.

They go to some stupid action movie that Jerry insisted they see, then to an ice cream shop to chat. The movie features a red-head that sends Diana into a two hour thought-ramble of Anne and how she can mend their friendship. She comes up blank.

The ice cream chat would have been a success if Diana actually watched the movie. What Diana thought was going to be a get-to-know-you type thing is actually an in depth movie analysis led entirely by Jerry. Diana adds in anything she could remember, which isn’t much, making the hour they spend talking torturous. 

Diana has a feeling that if she were to go on a date with Anne, she would have a better time. Anne has a romantic soul. The night would’ve felt more magical.

She pushes the feeling away, however, not wanting to go down that long, long road.

\---

Diana grabs her history books from her locker. She doesn’t need them. She hasn’t been able to focus on any of her classes. She tries, but its always in vain. 

“Diana,” Jerry says.

Diana paints a smile on her face, turning to him and shutting the locker.

“Hello, Jerry.”

“I got something for you,” he says, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small chocolate. He presses it into her hand with a smile. “I know it’s not much, but I wanted to get you something to show how much you mean to me.” 

He’s too nice for his own good. 

“Thank yo-” 

“Just leave me alone!” Anne yells from down the hall, causing a scene. 

Diana balks. That is the most emotion she has shown since their tearful departing. What could have made her this mad? 

Gilbert. Diana feels her blood boil.

_ Of course. _

Gilbert steps away from Anne, shock written on his face, clearly not having expected her to burst like she did. 

“You're just making her life harder!” Anne yells, tears streaming down her face. She storms off, leaving a dazed Gilbert behind.

“What was that about?” Jerry asks.

“I don’t know,” Diana mutters before running off to catch Gilbert, forgetting Jerry.

“Hey!” she says, catching Gilberts attention. She would be lying if she were to say she isn’t a little angry he was the one to make Anne show emotion. “What did you say to her?” She asks with more bite than previously intended.

“I asked her about her day,” Gilbert says, unaffected by Diana’s anger.

“I hope you know she’s right,” Diana says, not ready to let Gilbert off the hook so easily. “Everytime you talk to Anne, Ruby gets more and more upset. Maybe you should take other peoples feelings into account before you go doing things.” 

“I don’t think she was talking about Ruby,” Gilbert says, still sickenly calm. Diana want’s to smack that serene look off his stupid face. 

“Who else, then?” 

“You.” 

He turns on his heel and walks away, showing as much emotion as Anne before this little outburst. 

“That doesn’t make any sense,” she yells at his retreating form, but he doesn’t acknowledge her. 

Why would he think that him talking to Anne makes Diana’s life harder? Sure, Diana’s inside burn and curl like one of those firework black snakes whenever she sees the two of them together, but he doesn’t know that. He can’t know that. She hasn’t told anyone. She hasn’t even had the courage to tell herself. Not fully, anyway. 

“Hey,” Jerry says, jogging to reach her. “Are you okay? What was that about?”

“I’m fine,” Diana lies, her confusion and irritation towards Gilbert radiating off of her. “That was nothing. Don’t worry about it.” 

“Okay…” 

Diana knows he doesn’t believe her, but they leave it at that anyway.

\---

Saturday shows Diana and Ruby, sitting in the dark of Diana’s room watching a movie. It’s some rom-com that mocks Diana, showing her what she cannot have or want. Although, Diana is not sure what it is she wants. 

Diana doesn’t know what possesses Ruby to talk of Jerry. Maybe she is trying to get her mind off of her heartbreak concerning Gilbert. Whatever it is, Diana does not appreciate it. Talk of Jerry is certain to be synonymous with talk of Anne. Talk of Anne with Ruby is not in the least bit ideal.

“What is Jerry like? Is he nice?” 

“He is one of the better boys at school,” Diana answers, feigning interest in the movie.

Ruby does not take the hint that Diana doesn’t want to talk. “Y’know, If Anne wouldn’t have stole my man, then we could be going on double dates.”

Since birth, Diana’s parents have pounded the rules of how a lady should act into Diana’s head. They taught her to be kind. Hold her tongue. Risk her own comfort for the comfort of others. Diana has been a good daughter. She listens, rarely breaking from the character her parents want her to play. 

But Diana has reached her limit and bomb nestled deep inside of her stomach goes off. A bomb that holds every single bad thing that Diana has ever thought against Ruby. Every thought that she has pushed deeper and deeper as to not hurt her friends feelings. Every thought that has threatened to explode from her mouth since Ruby noticed Gilbert in a romantic way.

Diana is sick of Ruby’s constant reign of terror when it comes to Anne. 

Anne did this. Anne did that. 

What about Gilbert? It takes two to tango, and the last time Diana checked, Anne didn’t kiss herself. 

Sure, Anne kissed Gilbert, but if his actions these past few weeks are anything to go by, he kissed back! And even if he didn’t, he certainly enjoyed it! So why is Anne getting all the blame? She was drunk. Everybody does stupid things when they are drunk! Based off of their talk in the study, Diana concludes that Gilbert wasn’t drunk, making  _ him _ more in the wrong than Anne! 

And, if Gilbert did get drunk in the time it took to do the swear, then they are both innocent. Alcohol is the real culprit.

Besides, Ruby and Gilbert weren’t even dating and probably never will, so Ruby has no reason to be so resentful towards Anne.

The rational part of Diana’s mind begs her to hold her tongue, but unfortunately, the irrational part is more powerful. It has gained strength in its years of solitude.

“You can’t force Gilbert to love you. No matter how hard you try, it’s not going to happen. Haven’t you learned anything from all these years? He goes out of his way to  _ avoid  _ you, and honestly, I can’t blame him. He has a right to be scared of you. What are you going to do next? Send him a lock of your hair? I wouldn’t put it past you. No wonder he went for Anne.”

The moment the words left her mouth, Diana wishes she could take them back. She clamps her hands over her mouth, afraid she will say more. All her parents training comes back in waves, filling Diana with shame. 

Tears pool at Ruby’s eyes. Pulling her knees to her chest and hugging herself, she says, “Tell that to yourself, Diana. I’ve seen the way you look at Anne in the halls. Well, she’s never going to like you the way you want her to, so I guess we’re the same. You’re no better than I am.” She buries her face.

Diana’s stomach drops. 

“wha-no-I don't-” Diana tries to defend herself, but the heavy weight bearing down on her chest is making it hard to breathe. 

_ She can’t possibly think…? She can’t  _ know _... _

“Don’t kid yourself, Diana,” Ruby says through labored breaths, on the verge of full out sobbing. “I’ve been your friend for who knows how long. I’m not as stupid as you all take me for. I see things.” She stuffs her bag, slings it over her shoulder, and walks out the door with not even so much as a goodbye.

\---

Diana wishes she can go back to the time when everything was perfect. Back when she had her friends, along with Anne, by her side. Back to a time when there was no discourse. Where her only problems were the test coming up or the assignment that was worth one-hundred points. 

Diana took those times for granted. She did not cherish them. She did not stop to live in the moment. She did not bask in the warm light of ignorance as much as she could have...should have. 

Diana did not know that one night, one alcohol filled night, would ruin everything right with her life. 

If she wouldn’t have went to that stupid party, none of this would have happened. She would still be living in the state of bliss she formally occupied. Instead of sitting in utter silence at lunch, her friends voices muffled as if she were underwater, she would be laughing along to whatever was being said. Instead of watching Anne sulk down the halls, Diana would walk with her, no trace of sadness surrounding them.

Alcohol ruined Diana’s life. One drink was all it took for Anne to get tipsy. One drink was all it took for Anne to want more.

If Diana had checked Anne’s drink before she took a sip, none of this would have happened. If Diana would have insisted on getting the new drink herself instead of letting Anne, none of this would have happened. 

If Diana  _ blah blah blah _

If, if,  _ if _ .

Diana  _ didn’t _ check Anne’s drink and Diana  _ didn’t _ insist on getting her a new one. She just stood by as a bystander. 

Her guilt for taking Anne to the party has yet to cease. Now, though, her guilt doesn’t stem from the thought of betraying Marilla. No, It stems from the possibility of what would have happened if she would have given in to the initial guilt that night and brought Anne to her house for a normal, non-alcoholic sleepover.

Minnie May would have been an annoying thorn in their side, thats for sure.

Anne would’ve been disappointed. She probably would have begged like she did at lunch, but Diana wouldn’t relent. She would’ve listen to that small voice in her head. The one that sounded like her mom. The one that shamed her for even thinking of going to the party.

Anne would have been disappointed, yes, but she would’ve had to get over it, or the night would’ve been wasted, for Diana would have stood her ground. 

Diana likes to believe that, even without the urge of alcohol, Anne still would’ve initiated the friendship swear. And this time, there would be no interruptions (Diana would have locked Minnie May out of the room by this point). No Jerry coming over the couch. No Gilbert stealing what was (is) supposed to be Diana’s.

The night could’ve gone differently.

They could have gone further. Anne leaning in, pinkies interlocked with Diana’s...they could have done so much more. Diana resents herself for wanting it so badly.

Coulda.

Shoulda.

_ Woulda.  _

None of it matters anymore, however. What’s happened has happened. There is nothing Diana can do to change it. There is no time machine. Diana just has to live in the harsh reality that came with a mix of bad decisions and alcohol. Though, at this point, couldn’t those two things be in the same category?

\---

Jerry meets her by her locker, his usual laid-back appearance gone. Diana feels a rush of anxiety coat her blood. 

What if Ruby told him?

What if Ruby told  _ everybody? _

What if…

If, if,  _ if _ .

It doesn’t matter anyway. What will happen will happen. Diana has learned that you cannot change that.

“Diana?” Jerry says, tentative. Hesitant. This is a new look for Jerry. Normally he is confident. 

“Jerry?” She says, in place of her usual “hello.”

“You’ve been off,” he says, jumping straight to the point. “Ever since the party...since we got together...and maybe it’s just the thing you have going on with Anne, but...I don’t know.” He shuffles from foot to foot.

This is it. Her last form of social connection. Gone in the blink of an eye. 

“I was wondering if we could go on another date? Forget all the bad in the world.” He grabs her hand. “We could just be  _ us. _ ”

_ Salvage Diana, salvage what you still can.  _

Leading Jerry on and filling him with false promises of a happy ending is not appealing, but if she loses Jerry, her only rock in this school, Diana doesn’t know if she could stand it. Against her better judgement, she says, “That would be wonderful.” Diana raises on her tip toes, throwing her arms around Jerry’s neck and kisses his cheek. She has found that that is more bearable than on the lips. Jerry doesn’t seem to mind. 

Its all an act, though. An act to banish the loneliness; the pit of self hate, nestled way down in her stomach. Though, with each false kiss, false smile, false everything, the pit just seems to grow.

But she will prevail. 

Fake it till you make it, right?

Jerry beams at her, completely enraptured with her lies. 

\--- 

Jerry comes to the door to pick her up, very much the gentleman. 

Diana’s parents are not pleased with the arrangement. They look down on him as if he is inferior. To them, he is.

Diana loves her parents, but at times like these, she wishes they were different. She holds her head high, ignoring their blazing stares. What were they going to do? Drag her to her room? They care too much about image to do that.

“Your chariot awaits,” Jerry says, holding his hand out for her to grab. Diana takes it.

“How chivalrous,” she says hopping into his beat up truck that feels and sounds older than her Great Aunt Josephine. At least the seats are comfortable, covered in soft, red velvet. 

They drive in silence, taking in the sights around them. Shops pass by, getting ready to close, their owners sweeping the sidewalk outside their buildings. The park passes by, the children inside making the best use of what little time they have left, the sun setting above them. The children run through the equipment, no care in the world. They are living in the moment. It’s peaceful. Its nice. 

The two arrive at the small diner. It’s affordable, yet dependable. Diana knows that everytime she puts her foot in the door, she will be met with the warmth of the waiters and a good plate to eat. Her parents would have an aneurism at the sight, but she is not her parents. She looks at it and almost cries tears of joy. It feels like a warm glass of milk after a long day. 

Jerry links his arms with Diana’s sending her a smile and leading her in. Almost immediately after picking a nice secluded table, a waitress comes and takes their order. Her smile warms Diana right to the bones. Diana is glad Jerry suggested they go on a date. 

Diana gets the chicken salad, not having much of an appetite these days. Jerry picks the classic burger and fries, his stomach growling in anticipation. 

They keep the conversation light, wanting to keep the date fun. Diana needs some mental relaxation after the last few weeks.

Diana is so wrapped up into the conversation, grasping to the hint of happiness she hasn’t felt since the party, that she doesn’t recognize Anne and Gilbert walking into the restaurant. Anne, however, notices her immediately, drawn to Diana like only a kindred spirit could. 

“Diana?” A heavenly voice says; a voice that Diana hasn’t heard in what feels like years. Diana looks from Jerry to Anne, not quiet believing it’s really her. 

“Anne?” Diana hates how pathetic her voice sounds; how weak, how desperate. She spots Gilbert standing a safe distance behind. 

_ That’s odd, Anne isn’t talking to Gilbert...,maybe they came separately?  _ Diana lets herself hope. A voice in the back of her mind reminds Diana that Anne hasn’t been talking to her either. The idea that Anne and Gilbert came together is plausible. 

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” Anne says. “Life works in peculiar ways. It shined the way to Gilbert...and now to you.” Gilbert finally steps forward, grabbing Anne’s hand, sending her a fond smile. 

Diana’s stomach lurches at the sight. “I’m on a date with Jerry.” She doesn’t know what she was trying to accomplish when she blurted out the words. Maybe she wanted Anne to feel the jealousy she felt. The only result, however, is a deep feeling of guilt. Guilt and shame for cheating on Anne, even though they aren’t even dating.

“Oh,” Anne looks down. “I’m on a date with Gilbert…” She says the fact as if she is scared a bomb in Diana will go off. Anne has nothing to worry about, though. Diana has no more bombs left in her. No more fire. Instead, she is filled with a deep sorrow. 

Sorrow for Ruby. Sorrow for herself. 

She gathers her things off of the table, and walks out the door, not sparing any of them a second glance. Not for Jerry, who calls after her. Not for Anne, who echoes him.

Once outside, she sprints. She doesn’t know where she is going, all she knows is that she needs to be there. So, she sprints and sprints and sprints. Her lungs burn and her legs ache, but she keeps going. She is afraid if she stops, she will break. 

She does stop, though. She has to. Her legs cannot carry her any farther. She falls to her knees, grass softening the blow. She is in the park. No children roam about, the sun already set completely. Its a good thing, she doesn’t want the children to see how torturous life can be. Diana buries her face in her hands and sobs.

Arms engulf Diana in a comforting hug, practically holding her. She thinks it is Jerry. She tries to pull away to protect her modesty, but he holds her closer. He feels so soft...so warm. Diana could fall asleep in his arms. For the first time, she believes she can bring herself to love him.

But its not Jerry.

“It’s okay, Diana,” Anne says, rocking back and forth. “I’m here.” 

Diana wants to pull herself free from Anne’s grasp. The mental image of Gilbert holding Anne’s hand burns Diana like fire. She doesn’t want to get comfortable in arms that will never hold her again. 

Diana, in this moment, understands Ruby’s pain; understands why Ruby is so hurt, so angry. Diana feels the anger herself. Anger towards Gilbert, for taking away the closest thing she had to the spark. Angry at Anne, for choosing Gilbert over her. Angry at herself, for falling for Anne. 

Diana mourns for Ruby. She has suffered longer than Diana can comprehend. Diana spit that in her face during their last sleepover. Diana feels a deep sense of shame. She shouldn’t of said the things she did. Diana isn’t the only one hurt by the alcohol induced kiss. Ruby is stronger than people give her credit for.

Anne’s comfort is addicting. Diana leans in impossibly closer, her body wracking with sobs. 

When her tears finally come to a stop, Diana finds that she is alone. Anne was never there. Diana never prided herself on having a good imagination, but tonight she does, and it is cruel.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again. This was supposed to be a nice light-hearted fic. Well, things didn't go as planned...
> 
> Well, on happier news, A BIG THANK YOU to all who have left Kudos!! Y'all are amazing!! THANK YOU!


	5. The Wise Words of Great Aunt Josephine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Barry's take a trip to the best vintage lesbian, Josephine Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to another chapter! Please enjoy!

Diana couldn’t get the feeling of not-Anne holding her to go away. She stares at the ceiling, exhaustion heavy on her body. No matter how hard she tries, sleep wont take a hold of her. 

Finally, hints of the sun poke through Diana’s curtains. Diana lets out a long yawn. She doesn’t know if she welcomes the sunlight or not. On one hand, she can take her mind off of the events of last night by seeing people and doing things. On the other, she would have to  _ see _ people and do  _ things _ . She doubts she has the energy to do anything but read or play the piano. Her mother would surly find something more productive for her to do. 

Diana puts her pillow over her face, the night before playing in her mind for the millionth time in the last eight hours. She wants to burry her head in the ground like ostriches do and stay there until everything in the world is a little less terrible. But Diana isn’t an ostrich. Ostriches would have been smarter. Ostriches would  _ never _ have embarrassed themselves in front of their former friend and their former friend’s new boyfriend.

Diana has to face her problems, whether she likes it or not…just not anytime soon. She is human after all. Humans are prone to ignoring their problems until they can’t anymore. 

Dina prefers the ostrich way of coping.

Minnie May bursts into her room. “Diana!” 

Diana groans. She is in no state to talk to her. Minnie May is a handful on Diana’s good days. Today is definitely _not_ one of those days. 

Minnie May hops on her bed. “Rise and shine!” She presses her face against Diana’s “We’re going to Great Aunt Josephines,” she whispers.

“Get off of me,” Diana says, pushing Minnie May. “And what do you mean we’re going to Great Aunt Josephine’s? Normally we get a weeks notice.”

Minnie May shrugs. “I dunno. I’m not a person who knows things. Take it up with mom and dad.”

The last thing Diana wants to do is talk to her parents. The second she walked into the door last night, her parents swooped down upon her. They gave her a long talk about which boys were acceptable for her to mingle with, and which weren’t. Jerry wasn’t on the acceptable list. Diana didn’t listen much, though. She was too busy replaying the events from the night over and over again in her head. 

Diana rubs a hand over her face. Maybe this trip will do her some good. Leaving the town is sure to get her mind off of Anne. Out of sight, out of mind. That is, if Minnie May is telling the truth. Minnie May has a high lying streak. 

Diana goes down into the kitchen. She pours herself a bowl of cereal, ignoring the elaborate breakfast her mom made the cooks whip up at an ungodly hour. She did not see her mother standing by the fridge, nursing a cup of black coffee.

“Good morning,” Mrs. Barry says with no hint of warmness.

“Good morning.” Diana was taught to be polite.

“I’m sure Minnie May told you the news?” Her mother comes around the table, takes the cereal out from under Diana and replaces it with an eggwhite and spinach.  _ So, Minnie May was telling the truth. _ Diana holds back the glare threatening to take place on her face. She can already hear her moms voice.  _ “Don’t make that face. It is unbecoming and will cause wrinkles.” _

“Yes.” She lets no irritation slip out into her tone.

“Her best friend died, and the funeral is tomorrow. I was not planning on us going, having not known or cared for the other woman, but Josephine invited us, and it would look bad not to go.” She sips her coffee. “When you are done with that, make yourself presentable. You look like a rabid dog. We’re leaving in an hour.” 

Diana grit her teeth, and did as told.

The drive to Josephine’s house will take nine hours long. Nine hours. In a car. Sitting next to Minnie May. The position is not ideal. Thankfully, though, two hours in Minnie May fell asleep, ceasing the young girls endless rambles. Diana prays she stays that way.

Diana has always enjoyed riding long distances. Watching the towns pass gives her a sense of reality. These towns have their own people living within the perimeter. Their own drama. It makes her problems seem small, like a tiny speck of dirt on a dust bunny. Diana is reminded of Anne. She could have made up many stories about the townspeople.

The thought of Anne and the sickening silence makes Diana uneasy. She almost wishes for Minnie May’s annoying presence. The Barrys are not like most families. They value image over quality of life. Instead of singing or playing games, they sit and stare ahead, waiting for the moment when they can stop sitting and staring ahead. Mrs. Barry finds other tasks menial and childish. She forgets that she has a seven year old. 

When the stifling ride is finally over, Diana has to refrain from heaving a sigh of relief.

Great Aunt Josephine’s mansion looms over them. The monstrous shadow that it produces devours the car as it pulls into the drive way. Minnie May stirs from her sleep, looking around in confusion. When her mind catches up with the view around her, she starts bouncing, excited. 

“Stay still,” Mrs. Barry commands. Minnie May complies, tapping her leg. 

Great Aunt Josephine, cane in hand, comes down the steps and to the car. She rapps on the window, her rings making an awful tinking sound against the glass. Minnie may covers her ears, face scrunched.

Mr. Barry rolls down the window, a smile wide across his face. “Aunt Josephine.”

“Nephew William,” Josephine addresses Mr. Barry, then looks back at the two girls. “How was the drive?”

“Long,” Minnie May answers, hand playing with the door handle. 

“Minnie May Barry!” Mrs. Barry scolds, scandalized. 

Josephine only laughs. “I bet. Go on inside. There’s cookies in the kitchen.” At the mention of cookies, Minnie May runs out of the car, up the steps, and into the wide double doors. Diana’s exit is more sedentary, stepping out of the car and up the steps at a walk. She hears her mom apologizing for Minnie May’s behavior in a hushed voice. 

“Diana?” Minnie May yells from down the hall. Diana follows the noise to find Minnie May in the bathroom. 

“This isn’t the kitchen,” Minnie May states, her brow furrowing. Diana grabs Minnie May’s hand and pulls her towards the actual kitchen. Fortunately, it doesn’t have a toilet. Minnie May spots the cookies almost immediately. She is too short to reach the counter. Frowning, she finds a barstool and pushes it with all her might towards where the cookies are. Diana watches in amusement as Minnie May struggles. Finally, she had the chair where she wanted it. Scrambling up the rungs on the side, Minnie May chowed down on three cookies at once. Diana shakes her head and makes her way to the sitting room.

She settles into a chair, letting the voices of her parents and great aunt wash over her. No matter how dull the conversation is, it is better than being left alone with her thoughts. 

\---

That night, Diana finds herself unable to sleep. After missing sleep the night before, she had figured she would be able to sleep tonight. That is not the case. The second she was left alone to sleep, thoughts of what happened at the diner took over. She decides to explore the house. If she spends one more second dwelling over the most embarrassing moment of her life, she is sure to start crying again. Crying is not ideal, for Minnie May lies just one bed over. 

Her bare feet make no sound against the frigid hard wood floor, her only source of light being her phone. Thankfully, Minnie May does not wake by the sudden flash of brightness. Diana creeps out of the room after scanning the hall to make sure the coast is clear.

Her light flashes over picture upon picture positioned on the walls. Most feature her and Minnie May when they were younger. She finds one displaying her parents on their wedding night, and one of the whole family from the last Barry reunion. There is one picture that captures Diana’s attention the most. It displays Great Aunt Josephine and her deceased best friend, Gertrude. 

The picture displays Josephine sitting in a chair, a beautiful white dress flowing over her figure. Gertrude stands above her, donned in a dashing suit, smiling tenderly down at Josephine. The closeness of the two and the affectionate look they give each other makes it clear to Diana that they were more than just friends.

Diana adverts her eyes from the picture, her mind jumping to Anne. She shakes her head, hoping Anne will be rid from her mind. She left the room to forget Anne, not be reminded of her. She goes to move away from the picture, but she can’t help but take one last look at the picture. 

Diana has never heard of the two being more than friends. Her parents never clued her in about Josephine's relationship with Gertrude. Thinking back, Diana remembers that Aunt Josephine and Gertrude lived together for a very long time, neither of them marrying. They always showed up to family occasions together. Gertrude is even in the family reunion photo. Diana doesn’t need to be a detective to piece together the evidence.

“Diana?” Josephine calls from down the hall, breaking the silence. Diana gasps in terror, having not been prepared for the sudden interruption. She quickly shines her light onto a different picture. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Josephine's voice is not stern, only concerned. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Diana says, glad she can tell the truth for once. 

“Me either.” Josephine makes her way to Diana, her cane clicking across the floor with each step. Diana wonders why she didn’t hear the clicks before. “What are we looking at?” 

Diana looks to the picture in which she now shone her light on. It is another of Aunt Josephine and Gertrude.  _ Great.  _ She feels as if she stumbled across something she wasn’t supposed to. 

“This one was always my favorite,” Josephine said with a sad smile. She reaches out and caresses Gertudes face, tears pooling in her eyes. “Before, when I couldn’t sleep, she would read me her favorite books. I must’ve heard Jane Eyre a million times.” She lets out a watery laugh.

“I’m sorry.” Diana wishes she could be as happy as Josephine and Gertrude with Jerry. Life would be so much easier. Diana can tell by her lack of knowledge that her great aunt is not accepted for who she is.

“Don’t be,” Josephine says. “She is no longer in pain.” She wipes the tears from her eyes, and puts on a brighter smile. “Lets get some warm milk. That always seems to help.”

\---

The funeral went about as well as any funeral can. Diana learns more about Gertrude than she would have from her parents. Aunt Josephine was the last to talk, her speech bringing almost everyone to tears. Diana thinks its lovely, but her parents do not. They whisper through the whole thing, making it very hard to hear and concentrate on what her great aunt is saying. If she was not their child, Diana would shoosh them.

Once the funeral is over, Aunt Josephine takes the stand once more to announce a party that is to be held at her house in an hour. 

People erupt in excited whispers around Diana. Mrs. Barry is not one of them. She believes it is disrespectful for Josephine to throw a party right after a funeral (“She is spitting in her friends grave. Its a shame we promised to stay for a few more hours.”). Diana doesn’t think her mother should decide what is and isn’t disrespectful when she never took the time to actually know Gertrude. 

Diana bites her tongue, afraid she will say what she is thinking. She sits straight and stares ahead, waiting for their rows turn to leave.

\---

The party roars in full swing around Diana. It is one unlike any other she has been to. The light emitting from the enormous chandelier illuminates the flowers that run across the ceiling and down the walls. Tables lined with peculiar food are positioned against each wall. Diana looks at the table with apprehension. The food looks a little to outlandish for her tastes. 

The food is not the only unusual feature of the party, however. Diana feels underdressed in the yellow dress she put on after the funeral. The other guest’s swarming around her are in elaborate attire. Diana is surprised to find some men wearing dresses and flower crowns and some women wearing suits. The hair styles were the same, if not higher, level of impressive. One woman has her hair in the shape of a bird cage. Diana watches the people with fascination. 

Diana couldn’t help her mind wandering to Anne. She would have loved this party. Diana gets hit with a sudden longing for her former friend. It is an injustice that Anne is not there. If anyone should be there, it is Anne. Not Diana. 

“Why the long face?” Josephine appears at her side. “Aren’t you enjoying the party?”

“I am.” Diana shrug. She would enjoy it more with Anne by her side. 

“Something’s bothering you.” Josephine narrows her eyes. 

“It’s nothing,” Diana deflects. “I wouldn’t want to ruin the party.” She is being a terrible guest. Her mothers voice invades her head, telling her to put on a smile.

Josephine does not buy it. She links arms with Diana. “Come.” They walk in silence to her room. Diana’s stomach twists in knots. She is not ready for anybody to know her secret. Ruby already does and that is one person too many. 

Aunt Josphine’s room is dimly lit and cozy. The older woman takes a seat on a chair beside a queen size bed her and Gertie probably shared. She taps the bed in invitation for Diana to sit. Diana accepts. It would be rude not to.

“Tell me what’s bothering you,” Josephine says. “Gertie likes everybody to be happy at her soirees.” Diana feels a wave of guilt. Josephine lost her life partner, and Diana has the audacity to dwell on her own problems. She looks away in shame, fiddling with her hands. 

After no answer, Josephine says, “We will sit and wait then.” She wiggles in her chair to find a more comfortable position to prove her point. Diana feels horrible. Josephine should be out with the guests, seeking comfort and celebrating Gertie’s life.

“It’s my friend.” Diana decides to twist the truth a little. “We had a falling out. She would’ve loved it here.”

Josephine leans forward to give Diana her full attention. “What is her name?”

“Anne.” Diana looks to the nightstand, unable to meet her great aunts eyes. It overflows with books. Jane Eyre sits on top. The cover is cracked with age. “Spelled with an e,” she adds with a soft laugh. She couldn’t help it. Anne makes it clear to everyone the correct spelling. It would be an injustice if Diana wouldn’t have informed Josephine. Tears prick at her eyes, but Diana blinks them away. She is glad for the low lighting in the room.

“Pretty name. Tell me about her.”

Diana hesitates, afraid she will reveal too much. Her eyes move to the picture sitting next to the books. It’s the same picture from last night. Diana’s heart swells. They look so happy. Diana wishes she could have that.

The moment Diana's mouth opens, everything about Anne bursts out like a bull that was stuck in its cage. Diana talks of their meeting and how every moment with Anne feels like an adventure. Like her life has meaning. She talks about Anne's grit and how she doesn’t stand for Josie’s harsh words. Diana talks of Anne’s smarts and unbelievable imagination. She talks of how she hasn’t been happier than when she is with Anne. At this point she trails off. 

“There’s more,” Josephine prods.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Diana  _ can’t  _ talk about it. “I am fine to enjoy the party now.”

“The only way to get through the pain is to go  _ through  _ it. It’s like that old song.” Josephine sings to herself. “Cant go over it. Cant go under it. Can’t go around it. You gotta go through it.” She hums in agreement at the song. “Yes, you have to get through it, or you will never truly be happy. So go on.” She gestures for Diana to continue. The look in Josephine’s eyes tell Diana they will not leave until she hears the truth.

Diana caves, talking about the party and the friendship swear (she pauses multiple times, embarrassed). She talks about Anne kissing Gilbert and her kissing Jerry (“I don’t know why I did it,” Diana whispers, holding her face in her hands. “It was wrong.”). She talks of Ruby’s hate and Anne’s depression. She talks, with bitterness, about Gilbert and the diner. 

Tears stream down Diana’s face. She doesn’t know when they started. She made sure to make her feelings towards Anne sound platonic. She hopes Josephine buys it.

“Honey.” Josephine stands from the chair to sit with Diana on the bed. She envelops the girl into a hug. “Gertie and I had a falling out once.”

“Really?” Diana asks, voice weak. Whenever Diana saw the two older women together, they always looked so happy with just each other. Diana used to wish for a friend like that. Her and Ruby were never that close. Now she sees why.

“Really. I was raised in this conservetive family. I bet you know it. They call themselves the Barry’s.” Josphine nudges Diana, looking for a smile. Diana tries, but her mouth fails her. “Well, my parents were set in their ways. I knew right from wrong...or their take of right and wrong...either way, I knew what they wanted from me. Then I met Gertie and she was everything right with the world. She made the world look as if it got a fresh coat of paint. I pushed back the twisted ways of ‘right and wrong’ my parents taught me. I love her so much.”

Josephine takes a shuddering breath, then continues, “But things were harder back then and my parents words rushed through my mind. I pulled back, sure what I was doing was wrong. Sick. Disgusting. Any bad word you can think of is a word I told myself in the mirror. We had a fight, Gertie and I, and the world darkened. Everything was terrible and I learned that the only way to get the light back was to make up with her. Let myself be me. And I have been happy ever since.”

Diana buries herself farther into Josephine’s side. The story sounded an awful lot like her and Anne’s. 

“I’m not-I don’t-” Diana doesn’t know what she is trying to say. 

“I never said you were. The point is, do what makes you happy. Don’t let anybody’s opinions get in the way of what you want. The world is too small for such unhappiness.” Josephine gets to her feet. “Let’s go back to the party. I am sure you are ready to enjoy it now.”

Diana pulls herself together, and takes her great aunt’s arm.

\---

Diana sneaks away from the party a few hours later. The sound of the people fade with each step. By the time she reaches the picture of Josephine and Gertrude, she can no longer hear the party.

Looking at the picture, Diana gives herself permission to feel. She lets herself feel jealous of Gilbert. She lets herself miss Anne. She lets herself love Anne. Diana is done living by her parents misguided morals. Josephine is right. Diana cannot let other peoples opinions get in the way of her happiness. She can’t let her  _ own  _ opinions get in the way either. The only way she can lift the heaviness weighing down on her is to accept what she cannot change. 

\---

The drive back is just as uneventful as the drive there. The only difference is Diana. She no longer feels as if her thoughts are wrong. She no longer feels shame for wanting Anne in the way she does. The weight of the shame left her shoulders, and in its place came the weight of heartbreak. It doesn’t matter that she has finally accepted herself, she still cannot have Anne. Gilbert has her. And she’s straight.

Diana wants Anne to be happy. Anne is happy with Gilbert. Diana will just have to adapt. She will accept her fate of seeing them together. Being friends with Anne will have to do. She will push back her feelings and mend their friendship. Diana has to if she wants any sort of future with her.

When they finally get home, Diana rushes to her room and finds her laptop. Once positioned on her bed, Diana looks up ways on how to get over someone. The results prove themselves disappointing.

_ The only way to get over someone is to get under someone else.  _

Diana chokes back a gag. _ Not doing that.  _ She clicks to a different site.

_ Delete ex’s number _

Diana scoffs. She will die before she deletes Anne’s number.  _ New site. _

_ Write down how you feel _

Diana tucks this in the back of her mind for later. 

She searches and searches, looking for an answer that makes sense. An answer actually looks like it will work. 

Finally, Diana finds gold. At first glance, the suggestion seems stupid, but the more she reads the more she is convinced this is the action she must take. She quickly writes down what to do and stuffs her notes into her pocket. Thoughts of Ruby rush into her mind, reminding Diana that she is not the only one in pain. 

Diana needs to convince Ruby to heal with her. She is sick of not having her best friend. The only way to mend a friendship is through perseverance. That is something Diana can do. She has preserved through her parents conservative ways. She will persevere through this. 

By the end of the day, Diana will be over Anne  _ and  _ have her best friend back. She won’t stop until it happens. 

Diana drives to the store for some supplies.

\---

She pulls up to Ruby’s house and kills the engine. 

Diana walks to the front door, duct tape, rope, and snacks balancing in one arm. She uses her free hand to knock. The supplies teeter back and forth dangerously.

Ruby opens the door, and looks at Diana, face turning stony. “What are you doing here?”

Diana holds up the supplies. “Making things better.”

Ruby looks at the rope and duct tape. “I don’t think so.” She goes to close the door. 

Diana stops it with her foot. “Please? I’m tired of fighting.”

Ruby crosses her arms. “Are you planning on murdering me?”

Diana takes this as invitation into the house. “Don’t be silly.” Diana climbs the stairs. “Murder would look terrible on college applications.” Diana somehow manages to reach Ruby’s room without dropping anything. She sets the supplies on the bed, then grabs one of Ruby’s pillows. She uses the duct tape to create a make-shift face. She then takes the rope and ties the now-expressive pillow to the bed post. 

Diana turns around to find Ruby watching her in confusion. 

“What is  _ that?”  _ Ruby points to the pillow.

“Gilbert,” Diana says. “Well, for me its Gilbert, but for you it’s Anne.”

“Are you on drugs?”

Diana ignores the question. “Let me explain. I am jealous of Gilbert.” Diana ignores the blush spreading across her face. “So I punch pillow-Gilbert.” Diana punches the pillow for demonstration. 

“So I’m going to stand here and watch you punch a pillow?”

“No, you will punch it too!”

“I don’t want to punch Gilbert.”

“When you punch it, it will be Anne.”

“But you just said it was Gilbert?”

Diana sighs. “It’s Anne now.”

“I’m confused.”

Diana walks behind Ruby and guides her to the pillow. “That’s Anne.”

“That doesn’t look like Anne.”

“Just work with me here.” Diana grabs Ruby’s arm and pushes her hand into a fist. “You’re jealous of Anne, yes?” Ruby pauses a beat, then nods. “Ok, well, now you punch the pillow, pretending it is Anne.” Diana moves Ruby’s arm to punch the pillow. “Make sense?”

Ruby looks back at Diana. “Why are you really here?”

“To make things better,” Diana ecchoes her past self. 

“This isn’t going to do it.”

Ruby is right. Diana needs to give her a real apology. A dumb trick she learned online won’t mend the harsh words she said. She lets go of Ruby’s arm and sits on the bed, looking anywhere but Ruby. 

Taking a deep breath, Diana starts, “I’m sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have said it.” Ruby makes a noise of agreement. “It was wrong, it still  _ is  _ wrong. You are hurting, and I just shoved it right into your face. I can’t imagine the pain you’ve been going through all these years. I’ve been going through it for three weeks and it feels like I’m being ripped from the inside out…” Diana meets Ruby’s eyes.. “So, I am sorry. And, if you can find it within you to forgive me, I will destroy the pillow.” 

Ruby looks at Diana, opening and closing her mouth, unable to speak. Tears stream down her face. Diana feels tears of her own gather in her eyes. Ruby looks at the pillow. She punches it once, twice, three times. A laugh escapes her lips, and soon both girls are in hysterics. 

“Do you forgive me?” Diana asks once the laughs die down.

“I guess I could do that.” Ruby smiles.

Diana stands from the bed, walks to the pillow, and unties it from the post. She goes to rip the ducktape off, but Ruby stops her. 

“Wait!” 

“What?” 

“You said that was Gilbert?”

Diana’s eyebrows knit in confusion. “Yea…?”

“Well, do you think I could...keep it?” Ruby’s face is hopeful.

“No,” Diana proceeds to rip off an eye.

“I will unforgive you!” Ruby warns. She tries, and fails, to get the pillow away from Diana.

“You will  _ thank  _ me.” Diana finishes defacing the pillow, much to Ruby’s disappointment. 

\---

With Ruby back by her side, lunch is easier for Diana. She talks more, eats more, laughs more. It’s like she got her old life back. However, one small detail nags at the back of her mind.

Anne.

Diana knows she cannot ignore her any longer. She needs to put aside her feelings and mend their friendship, no matter how much it hurts to see Anne with Gilbert.

The pain will pass. Her feelings for Anne will pass. And if they don't, Diana will endure. She will go through the pain everyday of her life if it means she doesn’t lose Anne. 

Diana is scared any advance towards Anne will hurt her relationship with Ruby. Diana doesn’t want that to happen, but she cannot put her own feelings aside for Ruby. She has faith that Ruby will overcome her feelings towards Anne. 

Diana walks into Geometry, her eyes immediately drawn to Anne. Her heart skips a beat, and her steps falter. Doubt invades Diana’s mind. What if Anne doesn’t want to make up? What if Diana waited too long? 

Diana rids her head of the thoughts. Doubt will do nothing to help. Diana starts her strides once more...only to be stopped again. 

Anne was the one to break ties...what if she doesn’t want to mend them?

Diana reminds herself that Anne left for Diana’s benefit. Anne believed that Diana’s life would be ruined if she were to stay. What Anne didn’t realize is that Diana’s life is worse without her in it. 

Also, Anne tried to talk to her at the diner. That is proof that Anne wants to make up. 

Fully confident, Diana sits beside Anne. 

“Anne,” Diana whispers. 

Anne looks at her, dumbstruck. “Diana.”

“I mi-”

“Ms. Barry, please move to a different chair, I wont have you disrupting the class.”

Mr. Phillips. Of course. Diana takes her stuff and does as told.

Sitting in the back, Diana taps her pencil against the desk. She needs to see Anne  _ today.  _ She cannot spend another day Anne-less. They won’t be able to talk during science. Ms. Stacy planned an experiment. That will leave no time to talk. They wont be able to talk after school, either. Anne has taken to leaving with Gilbert to God knows where to do God knows what. Her only window of opportunity is after this class. Passing period is five minutes, so she will have about two to get Anne back. 

Diana will do it.

Diana  _ has  _ to do it.

Diana tries hard to focus on the lesson, but her mind is elsewhere. She takes notes, retaining nothing. Her eyes glance to the clock every few seconds. She must be ready by second the bell rings or she will lose precious time. 

When Mr. Phillips isn’t looking, Diana quickly stuffs her school stuff into her backpack. He is one of those ‘the bell doesn’t dismiss you, I do’ teachers. Thankfully, she goes undetected. 

When the bell rings, Diana stands and tries to make a bee-line to Anne only to run into someone. She falls back onto the desk. Diana opens her mouth to apologize when she sees it’s Anne.

This is her chance. 

“I’m sor-” Anne tries to apologize, but Diana cuts her off.

“Anne,” Diana breathes. “I miss you.” She grabs Anne’s hands. A spark passes between them. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I will not spend another second not being your friend. Anne, my kindred spirit and bosom friend, do you think you think we can be friends again?” Diana isn’t good as Anne at using flowery words or big declarations. She hopes this one will do. She spent all last night working on it.

“Diana,” Anne says, tears forming. “I was going to ask you the same thing! I am so sorry I left. These past few weeks without you hurt more than any sword could. Oh, Diana, please forgive me!”

Diana rushes forward into Anne’s arms. Their bodies melt together like pieces of a puzzle. Diana wonders how she survived so long without hugging Anne. She figures that if this is the most she will get, she will be content. They stay together until a clearing of a throat breaks them apart. 

Gilbert. 

Diana gives Anne a squeeze before pulling back. She already misses their embrace. She looks at Gilbert, who is looking at Anne. His face is scrunched in thought. Diana doesn’t ruin her mood by trying to figure out what he’s thinking.

Anne sticks her arm out. “May I escort you to our next destination?”

“Of course.” Diana links their arms. She could get used to this. 

They walk out the door, leaving Gilbert to follow behind.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading! Thank you to all the people who've left Kudos and comment! Y'all are the real inspiration! Till next time, peace my dudes. (disclaimer, I made it to where Minnie May wasn't tall enough to reach the counter because the Barry's are relatively short.)


	6. It Comes In Threes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a day out. The next day, something happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Sorry this took so long! I've been a little stressed/insecure, so I hope you guys like this chapter!! A big thank you to all who stuck around this long, yall are the best!

Diana, chin resting on her hand, gazes at Anne from across the lunch room. She pays no mind to what her friends say, all her attention focused on the way Anne laughs at something Gilbert says. Diana’s eyes drift toward their hands. They are intertwined, as always. Diana glances down at her own empty hand, wishing she were the one in Gilbert’s place. 

She tunes into the conversation, unable to watch the sight any longer. 

“..and then he said I’d have to choose, so I dumped him and got me a new man.” Tillie shrugged. 

“Oh, what's his name?” Jane asks, leaning forward. 

“Paul.”

“But you’re already dating Paul,” Ruby says.

“It’s a different Paul.”

“Two Paul’s?” Ruby’s mouth falls open.

“As interesting as this is,” Josie cuts in, not sounding the least bit interested. “We have something important to discuss.” The girls fall silent, waiting for Josie to continue. “We haven’t gotten together to do something as a group in ages. I find that depressing. We’re supposed to be the ‘in’ crowd. Lets act like it. Give me ideas and make sure they’re good.”

“The park?” Jane asks.

“Boring.” Josie waves her off.

“The theater?” Diana suggests.

“Everyone goes to the theater. We need something original. Something good.”

“We can go to that new Italian place by the mall.” Ruby says.

“We can get something to eat _after._ ” Josie slaps the table. _“_ I said _good_ ideas!”

“The ice skating rink?” 

All eyes turn to Tillie. Josie leans back in her chair, hand coming to her chin in thought.

“That’s not a terrible idea,” Josie says. “Any objections?” After a brief stretch of silence, Josie nods. “It’s settled then.”

Tillie gives a self satisfied smile as the girls shower her in praise. Diana’s eyes are once again drawn to Anne.

“I’m going to invite Anne.”

Ruby tenses beside Diana, but says nothing. Diana lets out a silent sigh of relief. Fighting with Ruby over this would just set them back a notch.

Josie stops mid-bite, rolling her eyes. “Just make sure her shadow doesn’t come. I can’t stand the mushiness. It’s disgusting.”

Diana’s face breaks into a grin. “I can make that happen.”

Ruby’s shoulders relax, if only a little. 

“Okay, it's settled then. Ice skating at lets say...Sunday at three. Don't be late.” Josie stands to dump her tray.

\---

Diana has only skated once before. Minnie May wasn’t born at the time, so it was just Diana and her parents. Diana hasn't seen her parents smile more than they did that day. When they left, she had a bruised knee and a smile wider than the Grand Canyon. It’s the best memory Diana has with her parents, and it all comes rushing back as she walks into the clearing, breath puffing from the cold.

Bleachers wrap around the rink like a scarf. Multiple families sit, trying to get skates on their restless children. The rink itself radiates under the glaring rays of the sun. It works like a mirror, reflecting the light onto the clearing, making the clearing brighter. Almost blinding. Diana shields her eyes as they walk to the booth to rent skates.

After their skates are rented, the group finds a stretch of an unoccupied bleacher to put them on. Despite the blinding light, the rink is beautiful. The pine trees that tower around them reflect on the ice’s surface, painting a breathtaking landscape. The indents from previous skaters is an injustice to the beauty. 

Diana pulls on her skates, imagining all the people who have worn them before her. She shudders, hoping the people were sanitary. Diana comforts herself with the fact that the skates look brand new except for a few scuffs on the tip.

Anne sits beside Diana, almost as restless as the children a few feet down from them. “Are you excited?” Anne asks, her fingers playing with the laces. “Because I’m excited. I’ve never been _more_ excited. I can promise to the moon and stars that I will never be more e-”

“If you say excited one more time, I will make sure you break your leg,” Josie says, standing. 

“I was going to say elated, actually.” 

“Don’t test me.”

“What's two plus two?” 

Josie scoffs, turning on her heel to enter the rink. Anne laughs, standing herself, and pulling Diana up with her. Walking towards the rink, Diana starts to grow nervous. Her legs shake with each step, unsteady on the skates. If she is this unbalanced off the ice, then what will she be like on it? Diana swallows her fear and hopes for the best.

She regrets everything the moment her feet touch ice. Clutching the railing in a desperate attempt not to fall, her feet sliding in opposite directions. Diana looks over to Anne, who is handling the lack of friction a lot better. She looks like a natural, gliding past Diana. Diana huffs in frustration. Once she has her legs under control, she pulls herself forward using the railing. Soon, however, her breathing becomes labored, and she needs to rest. 

Anne comes up next to her, skidding in a clean stop. 

“Showoff,” Diana huffs. “How did you learn to do that?”

“The orphanage had an old pair of roller blades. When I wasn’t doing chores I would sneak off and pretend I was an olympic ice skater. It was such an amazing fantasy. I almost convinced myself it was true.” Anne laughs. The sound warms Diana, if only a little. Anne’s laughing comes to an abrupt halt, replaced by a gasp. “I can teach you! From what I can tell, rollerblading is similar to ice skating.” 

“I wouldn’t want to burden you…” Diana is sure that Anne would have a better time skating than helping her.

“Nonsense,” Anne says. “You could never be a burden to me.”

Diana blames the cold for the flush on her cheeks. 

“If you insist.”

“You’re going to have to let go of the railing.” 

Diana tightens her grip. “No way. I will fall and break something.”

“A life without risks is a life of boredom, Diana.” Anne holds out her hands. “Grab onto my hands, I won't let you fall. I promise on all the cherry blossoms outside my window.”

Diana, hesitant, lets go of the railing with one hand. Her balance shifts and she grasps the railing with both hands once more. “I’m fine here, thank you.”

Anne reaches over to pry Diana’s fingers from the rail. Her touch is gentle, and Diana relents. Soon, both hands are in Anne's, and Anne is skating backwards, going farther and farther from the railing, pulling Diana along. 

“Bend your knees. You will be more stable,” Anne instructs once they reach the middle of the rink. 

Diana complies, shaky. Thankfully, she doesn’t fall.

“Now, take a few steps, don't try to glide. Just walk.” 

Diana does as told, taking one step at a time, Anne skating backwards, slow. Kids skate around them with perfect form and precision. Diana feels like an idiot. 

“On the next step, push off with your back foot and keep the front one on the ice.” Anne says after a while of just walking. 

Diana starts to glide. It’s slow and wobbly. But it's something. A smile breaks across her face.

“I’m doing it!”

“You’re doing it!”

Diana tries to give herself more speed, only to lose her balance and topple head first towards the ice. Her hands break free from Anne’s, but not fast enough to stop her fall. The ice comes closer and closer until Anne catches Diana, her arms secure under Diana’s arms. Anne lifts Diana, picking her feet off the ice in the process. Diana’s arms instinctively wrap around Anne’s neck.

“I told you I wouldn’t let you fall,” Anne says. Diana gazes into Anne’s blue eyes, breathless.

“Thank you.”

Anne sets Diana back on the ice. Diana’s arms move down to Anne’s shoulders. Anne’s hands rest at Diana’s waist. Diana’s eyes flit to Anne’s lips. It would be so easy to…

“Diana! I thought I saw you fall. Are you okay…?” Ruby skates up to them with a questioning look on her face. Diana, finally noticing her not-so-platonic hold on Anne, practically throws herself out of Anne’s grasp, landing on her back with a sickening thud. Diana stays down, too embarrassed and sore to meet either Anne’s or Ruby’s eyes. Ruby’s apologetic face appears in Diana’s field of vision. “Sorry I scared you.”

“It’s fine.” Diana takes Anne’s outstretched hand and pulls herself back up. With one hand securely in Anne’s, Diana rubs her back. Ruby raises her eyebrows suggestively, then skates off, leaving Anne and a red-faced Diana alone. 

“Do you want to try again? I always find that if I get up and brush myself off, the second time around doesn’t seem so daunting.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Diana says, grabbing Anne’s other hand. She shakes off her earlier embarrassment. Anne didn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary, so there is no sense dwelling on it. 

Throughout the course of an hour, Diana almost falls three more times. Thankfully, Anne is there each time to catch her. Diana won’t admit it out loud, but her last “fall” wasn’t a complete accident. 

Tired and hungry, Josie decides it is time to find somewhere to eat. It’s early, but Josie insists. “I don’t want to wait for longer than I have to. It’s better to be early and get a good table, then be late and wait hours for a bad one.”

The group decides on a small italian place beside the mall, deciding that once they are done, they can walk around. When Diana walks in, the combined scent of garlic, tomato and bread makes her stomach growl. Both the soft Italian music drifting from overhead, and the blood-red walls add to the cozy ambiance of the restaurant. There is no wait, so the waiter takes them zig-zagging through the tables to a rounded booth in the back just big enough to fit the whole group. As Diana sits, she sinks into the flush fabric, sighing as it takes some pain from her back. 

Dinner talk and lunch talk go hand in hand. Josie, as normal, leads the conversation, while the others listen and say their piece whenever the need occurs. The only reminder that they are not actually at their lunchroom table is Anne’s close proximity. Anne’s long legs brush against Diana’s every so often, and their arms bump together with each movement; no matter how small. Despite the size of the booth, the girls had to squeeze to get everybody in. Not that Diana is complaining. She would rather be crammed with Anne, then watch her and Gilbert from afar. Anne ditches her menu after the second time it hits Diana’s and takes to looking over Diana’s shoulder. Diana’s heart speeds up, but she keeps reading. Or at least she tries to. Anne’s close proximity makes it hard for Diana to focus. 

“What are you getting?” Anne asks. “There are too many options for me to choose!”

Diana takes a deep breath, forcing herself to focus. If she keeps acting like this, she will draw unwanted attention to herself. She decides on the first thing she sees. “Spaghetti.” She hands Anne the menu, thankful when Anne returns to a respectable distance. 

Anne’s tongue pokes out the side of her mouth in concentration, her eyes moving back and forth as she reads. Diana watches, taken by the adorable sight. After a few minutes of contemplation, Anne closes the menu and says, “I think I will go with the spaghetti too.” Anne looks to Diana, who quickly averts her eyes away from Anne. “The description looks positively scrumptious.”

“I agree.” Diana says, fighting the blush that threatens to creep up her neck. She tunes into the group discussion, needing to get her mind on something other than Anne. 

“...and Billie has been trying to get me back.” Josie rolls her eyes, making a puking gesture, that causes the others to laugh. “He’s been extra nasty, pushing freshmen into lockers and cat-calling every girl he sees. He thinks it will make me jealous. I hope he knows he is just wasting his time.” She laughs.

Diana, unfortunately, knows all about Billie Andrew and his antics. Ever since Kindergarten, Diana has heard of his reign of terror, pulling hair and stepping on people's feet. Unlike a good wine, Billie did not improve with age. In fact, he got worse. Now, along with physical pain, he causes emotional pain. The only reason he has yet to be expelled is his parents. Without the Andrews’ financial support, the school would shut down. 

Thankfully, Diana has flown under his radar, him being a year older than her. 

Josie and Billie broke up right before Christmas break. They are the only people who know the full extent of what caused the split. Not even Jane, Billie’s sister, knows. The girls know not to pry. If Josie wants to tell them, she will.

“Don’t go back to him,” Ruby pleads. No one liked the vulgar comments eating lunch with Billie came with.

“He’s my brother and I’d rather die than spend more time with him than I have too,” Jane agrees.

“I’m done associating myself with trash like him.” Josie scoffs. “I value myself too much.”

“Good, giving your heart to just anybody is never a good idea,” Tillie says. 

“Says the one with two boyfriends,” Jane interjects with a laugh, causing the entire table to erupt into laughter.

“What can I say?” Tillie shrugs, nonchalant. “I know how to pick them.”

As the food cooks and the girls talk, people file in to the restaurant around them. By the time the food comes out, the place is packed. Incoherent chatter surrounds them as they eat in silence. 

Once the food is done, and the girls are full, they leave the restaurant and head to the mall.

The mall is huge. The girls decide to split up into groups of two. Josie and Jane go to the nearest clothing store, while Ruby and Tillie head to the nearest shoe store. Ruby makes Diana promise that they will meet in the food court for smoothies. It is a longstanding tradition neither of them want to break. Diana promises, then takes Anne walking down the isle of stores. Diana doesn’t have much desire to buy anything, so she lets Anne pick where they explore. First is the candle shop, the scents of coco, peppermint, and gingerbread blend together, reminding Diana of everything great about winter. Second is a skate board shop. The smell in this one reminded Diana less of winter and more of burnt tire. Death metal music blasts from the speakers, rattling Diana’s small frame. 

Anne tries to convince Diana to split their money to buy a longboard that featured a cardinal on the bottom. The design is beautiful, Diana couldn’t deny that, but the thought of being caught under it in a horrific skateboarding accident doesn’t sit well with Diana, so she refuses.

The girls look through an abundance of weird stores that Diana has never stepped foot in, let alone noticed. Some of them are intriguing while the others leave Diana uncomfortable. Walking out of the latest one, a toy store, Diana checks the time. 

“Oh, shoot.” Diana picks up her speed in the direction of the food court. “I forgot about meeting with Ruby.” 

“Oh, yea,” Anne says, walking faster so she isn’t left behind. “I was going to remind you in the exotic pet store, but I was sidetracked by the cutest little Chinchilla. It’s a shame Marilla doesn’t want pets.”

Diana rushes into the food court and makes a bee-line towards the smoothie booth. Ruby is nowhere in sight. Diana scans the tables. She has to be here somewhere. Diana is only fifteen minutes late...

“There she is,” Anne says, pointing in the opposite direction Diana was looking. Diana turns to find Ruby sitting with Tillie, laughing over something she said. Diana walks to her, and Ruby’s smile dampens.

“What took you so long?” 

“I lost track of time, I am so sorry.”

Ruby looks at Anne, eyes narrowing. “Yea…okay.”

Diana lays a hand on Anne’s arm. “Why don’t you go show Tillie that store we went in earlier? The one with the hats?”

With no hesitation and a radiant smile on her face, Anne turns to Tillie. “Lets go, Tillie. I know of a hat that would look just delicious on you.”

Once the two round a corner, Ruby turns to fully face Diana. “Are you and Anne a thing now?”

Diana’s face grows hot. “What do you mean?”

“You were all over each other at the skating rink, then you were fifteen minutes late doing God knows what.” 

“No, we are not a ‘thing.’ Anne is with Gilbert.”

Ruby narrows her eyes. “And you’re with Jerry.”

Diana looks away. “Yes.”

“You have to break up with him. Even if you never get with Anne, it's still wrong to lead him on like that.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Diana fiddles with her fingers. 

“Do it after school tomorrow,” Ruby says. “I’ve broken up with my fair share of boys. I can give you pointers.”

“Can we talk about something else?” Diana doesn’t want to ruin her day with talk of Jerry. 

“Okay,” Ruby says, a smile playing at her lips. “As punishment for being late, you have to buy my smoothie.”

\---

Diana, blueberry smoothie in one hand and a strawberry banana one in the other, walks to the table where Ruby waits. She takes a seat and slides the strawberry banana one to Ruby. 

Ruby takes a long sip, then says, “It feels like you spend more time with Anne then you do with me. I feel as if I am being replaced.” She swirls the straw through the smoothie.

“I could never replace you, Ruby.” Diana places a hand on Ruby’s. “I cherish our time together. You are my best friend. You always come first.”

“Then why did you go off with Anne? Why didn’t you join me and Tillie?”

“Anne has never been here, I wanted her to pick the places she likes and the ones she doesn’t. And, as much fun as shoe shopping sounds, I don’t think Anne could familiarize herself with the mall from the inside of a shoe store.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Ruby takes another sip and meets Diana’s eyes. “But what about at school? You sit with her during class, you walk with her in the halls. That's my position.”

It’s Diana’s turn to look away. She hasn’t been a good friend, she knows that, and she plans to fix it. Starting now.

“I’m sorry,” Diana says. “For now on, I will do better, I promise.”

“I’m holding you to your word.”

\---

Diana arrives home just one minute before her nine o’ clock curfew. She barely escapes her parents reprimanding look, heading straight up the stairs. 

As Diana walks past Minnie May’s door, the younger girl whispers, “Diana.”

Diana sticks her head in the doorway to find Minnie May hunched over a book, the headlight strapped to her forehead being the only source of light. She looks as if she just got done with a day in the coal mines, her eyes droopy and her shoulders slumped.

“Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?” Diana leans against the door frame. Minnie May looks up, blinding Diana. 

“Oh, sorry.” Minnie May shuts off the light, washing them in darkness. Shuffling sounds can be heard and soon enough the owl lamp on Minnie May’s nightstand lights the room once more. Minnie May settles back into her bed. Holding up her book, she says, “My class is going to the zoo tomorrow, so I’m memorizing all there is to know about the animals so I can make the others look stupid.” She giggles, tapping her fingers together.

“Is that why you called me in here?” Diana asks. “To tell me about your research?” 

“What?” Minnie May asks, dropping the book. “No. I just wanted to remind you to keep your guard up. My plan is all coming together.”

“Didn’t you need the oracle for your ‘plan?’”

“You never brought her,” Minnie May huffs, crossing her arms. “I will have to wing it.”

Diana pushes herself from the door frame. “I’m so scared.” 

“You’ll never see it coming!” Minnie May yells after Diana’s now-retreating back. 

“Minnie May, that better not be you!” Mrs. Barry’s voice comes from downstairs.

“I would never!” Minnie May yelled back.

Diana’s back aches and she wants nothing more to lay down and fall asleep. She gazes at the bed in longing, but ultimetly surpases it for her desk, scenes from the past several hours filling her mind. Sitting at her desk, she retrieves a piece of paper and pencil from the bottom drawer. The second her pencil hits the paper, her thoughts flow from her brain and down her arm, morphing into words onto the page.

Diana smiles at the words. She sets her pencil down, stands on shaky legs, and walks to her bed. Head empty, she falls into a deep sleep.

\---

Diana is awoken when something heavy falls on her stomach. Gasping for air, her eyes watering in pain, she sees Minnie May sitting on her. 

“What...are you…doing?” Diana gasps out, sending her best glare. 

“I’m going to the zoo today and if you don’t get your lazy butt up, I’ll be late!” She uses Diana as a launch pad, causing Diana to grunt in pain. The sounds of Minnie May’s feet pounding against the floor soften as she progresses down the hall. 

The unusual amount of light shining into Diana’s room, kicks her brain into motion. Minnie May said something about being late...

Sitting up, Diana looks at her phone and looks at the clock on her phone only to see that she missed her alarm, or maybe she forgot to set one. Either way, she will be late if she doesn’t leave _right now._

Diana goes through her morning routine in record time, brushing her teeth in the shower, and picking out clothes as she brushes her hair. A glance in the mirror brings attention to a paper on her desk. Assuming its homework, Diana shoves it into her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. 

Diana tears through the kitchen informing Minnie May she better hurry. Minnie May shoves the rest of her cereal into her mouth, painting her face and shirt in milk, then runs after her sister. 

The second Minnie May clicks her seatbelt into place, Diana peels out of the driveway. 

\---

The bell rings the moment Diana steps foot in History class. She lets out a sigh of relief. Despite the cold, sweat beads at Diana’s forehead as she makes her way to her desk. She sinks down in the chair and for once that morning, she catches her breath. People send her odd looks, but she can’t bring it within herself to care. 

“Pull out last week's homework.” Mr. Smith’s voice floats to Diana in a haze. She peels open her bag and pulls out her folder, failing to notice the paper that is pulled along with it. The paper that falls at the feet of none other than Billie Andrews. 

\---

Diana feels the burning heat of someone’s gaze. She has felt it all class. At first, she tried to ignore it. Tried to blame it on her drowsiness. But as the minutes pass and her body awakens, the feeling doesn’t go away. Diana looks behind her, unable to stand the sensation any longer. She meets eyes with Billie Andrews. Billie isn’t even supposed to be in the class. But it is no secret that he failed the year before. A smirk plays at his lips. He pats the front pocket of his jeans and gives a wink. 

Diana turns to face the front again, heart hammering against her rib cage. 

Diana doesn’t pay attention to the rest of the class, her mind occupied on that smirk. It held something. Something Diana isn’t sure she wants to know. Each tick of the clock is like a nail in the grave, cutting off her oxygen. Suffocating her. 

Diana makes a quick exit the second the bell rings. She barrels head-first into the crowd of people. Away from Billie, Diana’s heartbeat slows, if only a little. Thankfully, they have no other classes together.

Diana doesn’t forget Billie’s smirk. Not at lunch. Not while walking with her friends. Not at geometry, sitting next to Anne. When she blinks, she sees it. A voice inside tells her she is being paranoid. Her and Billie have never had a conversation. Not even when he was dating Josie. Diana found him too vile. When she listens to the voice, her heartbeat slows. Her leg starts bouncing. 

But then she remembers the smirk. That smirk held something sinister, and he looked right at her while he dished it. Diana doesn’t know what he could possibly have that would warrant such a smirk. 

Diana walks out of the school, the final bell having rung a few minutes earlier. Jerry walks beside her, his hand in hers. Diana had planned, after her talk with Ruby the day before, to break up with Jerry after school. That was before Billie. Now, breaking up with Jerry is the last thing on her mind, her eyes shifting back and forth.

“What's wrong?” Jerry asks, squeezing her hand. “You’re pale.”

“I’m fine,” Diana lies. She just wants to get as far away from Billie as she can.

“Hey Diana,” Ruby appears at her other side. “Do you wanna…” Ruby examines Diana’s face. “Are you okay? You don’t look good.”

“I’m just tired from yesterday,” Diana says. “We got home pretty late.”

Diana spots Billie. She is met with the smirk that has been haunting her all day. She picks up speed, the faster she can get to her car-

“Diana!” Anne calls from somewhere behind. “For being so short, you sure are fast!” Diana fights her instinct to turn. She needs to hurry before she’s too-

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” Billie yells across the parking lot.

-late.

Everyone falls silent, stopping whatever they are doing to watch. Like Mrs. Lynde, everyone at Avonlea High School thirsts for drama. A circle of people materialize around Billie. Diana, not wanting to draw attention to herself, hides within the crowd. If she were to leave now, then she would draw unwanted attention.

“Whats happening?” Anne asks, finally having caught up with Diana. 

“Gossip,” Ruby breathes, excitement filling her tone. 

The small voice fills her head with last shreds of hope.

_Maybe it's not about you_

Everyone falls silent. Diana’s stomach drops. She’s too late. Billie whispers something to a boy who’s physic is as big as an ape. He nods his meaty head and disappears into the sea of people. Billie continues, staring right at Diana. “Today we are going to learn about someone. Someone we’ve thought we’ve known for years! But we don’t actually know her. Oh no, we do not. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for…” He pats his legs in a drum roll. “Diana Barry!” 

Whispers break out through the hall, all eyes turning to her. A smaller circle forms around her. Diana doesn’t notice. All she can focus on is the paper Billie pulls out of his pocket. The edges shine gold against the luminescent lights in the hallway. She knows that paper. It’s the paper she uses to write her letters. 

Diana wills her legs to walk towards Billie. To snatch that paper out of his hands. To save her dignity. But her legs don’t listen. They stay rooted to the ground. She watches, unable to do anything. 

“I’m confused,” Ruby says. “Whats going on?”

Diana opens and closes her mouth, unable to answer. She feels Jerry’s hand slide into hers.

Anne says something Diana doesn’t register. Her eyes are glued to Billie's apish friend who comes rushing back with a chair.

Billie climbs on it as if it were a soap box. “Thank you all for your patience.” He clears his throat and sends Diana one last look. “Dear Anne…”

Diana’s head goes fuzzy, the only discernible sound being Billie ruining her life. She holds back her tears. Her mom always taught her the importance of appearances. Crying will only add to her humiliation. She stands, rigid, waiting for it to be over, nausea eating at her stomach.

“...You light up my life.” Billie lets out a snort. “You’re the best thing that's ever-”

“That's not yours to read.” Anne yells over the crowd, drawing Diana’s eyes to her. She watches as Anne marches through the throng of people to Billie. “Last I heard. The letter said ‘dear Anne,’ not ‘dear Billie.’”

He pushes her back with his foot. Not quite a kick, but forceful enough to send her staggering. Gilbert bursts through the students just in time to save her from falling. 

“When you taught me how to ice skate, I felt-”

“That's enough,” Gilbert says, a glare painted on his face. “Stop before we both do things we will regret.”

“What are you going to do, Blythe? Read me to death? I hear it worked on your father.” Everyone around them went silent, looking at Billie with a mixture of disbelief and disgust. “What?” He throws his hands in the air. “It was a joke.” 

“My father isn’t a joke.” Gilbert's hands clench in a fist. 

Sweat forms on Billie’s forehead, but he forges on with the letter. “-Like I was on cloud nine, your hands on my hips-”

Anne charges at Billie, but his apish friend stands in her way like a bodyguard. She tries to push past him, but her small body is no match against the steel-like boy.

Jerry’s hand falls from Diana’s. He tries to meet her eyes, looking for any reason to prove that Billie is lying. Diana can’t give it to him, so she stares ahead. The tears she fought hard to hold back spilling down her cheeks. 

Her stomach lurches. Not only is she confirming Billie’s words to Jerry, she is confirming them to the entire school body. 

Billie’s face twists into a smile that could top the Cheshire Cat. “Oh look, my favorite part.” Diana sends one last look to Anne. “Anne, I know you wont read this, but…”

Then, everything happens at once:

Gilbert teams up with Anne and they break through Billie’s bodyguard, charging head first.

Billie reads the last part of the letter. “I love you.”

And Diana’s legs decide to work.

She bursts through people, eyes planted on her car. She can’t stand there and hear Billie’s words any longer. She cannot stand to see the disgust that is sure to take over Anne’s face when the words are spoken. Her friends call after her, but she keeps going. 

Once in the safety of her car, Diana lets out a sob. Her body shakes as she buries her face in her hands. Everyone knows now. Everyone knows and there is nothing she can do about it. She leans back into the soft leather, hoping no one is watching her embarrassing display of emotions. 

Diana’s phone rings. She wipes away the tears and takes a deep breath, looking at the caller ID. 

Her mother. 

Horror washes over her. Her parents somehow got the news. They know. Diana shouldn’t be surprised; rumors flow through Avonlea faster than running water. 

Diana contemplates not answering, but she knows if she doesn’t, her consequences would be worse. She composes herself and answers. 

“Hello?” She hopes her voice sounded stronger than it felt.

 _“Diana.”_ Her mother sobs into the receiver. 

“Mom?” Diana furrows her eyebrows. Her mom is not one to show such raw emotion. Diana’s heart picks up. Something is wrong.

 _“It's Minnie May.”_ Another sob. _“She’s in the hospital.”_

Diana drops her phone, starts the car, and peels out of the parking lot, her mind showing her images of Minnie May lying in a hospital bed. And, even worse, images of Minnie May dead. 

\--

Diana sits in the waiting room, her mother in hysterics beside her. Her father has a comforting arm around Mrs. Barry, but he might as well be a scarecrow, for she barely pays him any notice. Diana couldn’t blame her, for she herself could think of nothing but Minnie May laying on a cold metal surface, her tiny body poked and prodded. 

Upon arrival, Mr. Barry informed Diana that a car had hit Minnie May. She was trying to cross the zoo parking lot with her class when some idiot who didn’t watch where he was going rammed right into her. Diana can’t imagine Minnie May’s small body being thrown a few feet on impact. She is short for her age. Diana doesn’t know how she will survive. 

Diana’s mother is in hysterics, but Diana herself sits still, eyes trained on the fish swimming lazy circles around the tank. A big part of Diana tells her this is a dream. It will all end soon. Minnie May will wake her up and proceed to run around the house in excitement for the zoo. She’s been excited about it for ages.

Ruby shows up first, tears painted on her face. She hugs Diana for upwards of a minute, before slumping into the chair next to her. She grabs Diana’s hand. Thankfully, Ruby has the brain not to mention what happened in the hall. Diana doesn’t know if she has the stomach to talk about it just yet. 

A doctor comes out of the surgery hall. His black hair is plastered on his forehead with sweat and his mask is settled around his neck. The look on his face gives no clue on how the surgery went. Diana feels her chest tighten in anticipation. Diana’s mother clutches the hand not occupied with Ruby’s. 

“The surgery went well,” the surgeon informs, sitting in the chair across from them. Mrs. Barry tightens her grip. “You daughter is asleep in her room.” He pauses, looking towards the sky. That’s not a good sign. Diana holds her breath. “We don’t know when she will wake up. The damage to her head was severe. All we can do is hope for the best.” 

“Can we see her?” Mr. Barry asks.

“In a minute,” the doctor concedes. “They are taking her back to her room now. I will come escort you when she is ready for visitors.”

“Thank you, doctor.” Mrs. Barry says with a watery smile. 

“The name Dr. Montgomery,” he informs, smiling and standing up. “If you need anything, ask and I’ll have someone get it for you.” 

Mr. Barry stands, giving Dr. Montgomery a handshake. “Thank you.”

The doctor only nods and walks away, leaving Barry and Ruby to wait. 

What feels like hours takes only a few minutes. Diana walks down the hall to Minnie May’s room. Diana is torn between wanting to see her sister and not. If she sees Minnie May, all of this will be real. Minnie May will really be hurt. She might die. But if she does not see Minnie May, then she will be stuck in the state of unknowing, which is almost worse than knowing. Diana forces her legs to move, feeling as if she were walking underwater. 

By the time she reaches the room, Diana is holding her breath. She feels as if she is going to be sick. The doctor turns around to say something, but Diana doesn’t hear it. She is too busy silently urging her parents to go faster so she can breath again. She resists the urge to push past them, following in line like the dutiful daughter she is. Ruby squeezes her hand as they cross the threshold.

Minnie May rests on the hospital bed. There must be a million machines attached to her, wires sprouting from every limb. All is silent except for the steady stream of beeps resonating from her heart monitor. She has a bandage wrapped around her head, covering everything but her face. A tube invades her mouth, while her left arm and right leg wear casts. 

She looks nothing like the Minnie May Diana knows. Diana takes in a deep breath, and lets out a sob, knees hitting the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all yall for your kudos and comments, everything means a lot to me! Y'all are my inspiration! I hope I didn't lose any of you with this chapter, I've been worried...thank you guys for your support! It really does mean the world to me!


	7. Finding Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who forgotten, here is what happened last:
> 
> \- Billy Diana's letter to Anne
> 
> \- Minnie May got hit by a car
> 
> (those are the major points)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, sorry this took so long for me to post. I have been struggling to get motivation to write and edit these days, but I have focused myself to editing this chapter so y'all could read it. Thank you to all who are still reading, you guys are the best!!

Josie, surprisingly, shows up not long after Minnie May was settled in the room. She strolls in like she owns the place, only faltering when her eyes land on Minnie May. Josie puts a hand over her mouth, her shoulders shaking. After composing herself into the queen bee the girls know her as Josie gives Diana and her parents a hug, Ruby a nod, then takes the spot on the right of Minnie May, grabbing her non-casted hand. 

Diana shouldn’t be surprised. Minnie May adored Josie. The older girl taught Minnie May everything she “needed” to know about how to live a good life. Minnie May took everything Josie said to heart. 

_ (“And, don’t take crap from anyone. Got it?” Josie knelt on the ground, her hands planted firm on Minnie May’s shoulders. Minnie May nodded, determined to learn every bit of advice from Josie as she could. Josie smiled and ruffled the younger girl's hair before standing. Her eyes were rimmed with red from a night of crying. She had broken up with Billie the night before after catching him cheating. Diana had called an impromptu sleepover in hopes of cheering her friend up. Minnie May didn’t notice, however, for she was too busy saying the words “Don’t take crap from anyone” over and over, committing the phrase to memory. _

_ Josie let out a noise of surprise as Minnie May rammed into her legs like a mountain goat. She looked down in surprise. Minnie May just rubbed her head and said: “Don’t take crap from anyone.” At Josie’s raised eyebrow, Minnie May swipes her hands through her hair in demonstration. _

_ “Ahh, learning hard, I see.”  _

_ Minnie May beamed.) _

“Don’t you take crap from this, Minnie May,” Josie whispers, tears forming in her eyes. “Fight it. Fight it as hard as you can. There is still more to learn. Still more I haven’t had the chance to teach you. Don’t be weak on me. Remember what I told you? Be strong and resilient and nothing can get you down.” Josie keeps talking, relaying all her lessons in single sentences in hopes that Minnie May will hear them and fight. Minne May just lies, motionless. 

Diana can’t watch the sight in front of her any longer and excuses herself to get something from the cafeteria. Ruby falls in step with Diana and they walk in silence. Diana jumps at every sound, sure that something is wrong with her sister. The loud ding from the elevator nearly sends Diana’s heart from her chest. The familiar voice of Anne drifts out of the opening doors, along with the not so familiar voice of Marilla. 

“...gotten bigger flowers, Marilla. These don’t convey the feelings that I am trying to express.” 

“Those flowers are just fine. They will do the job.”

Diana contemplates running. The last time she saw Anne was during the most humiliating moment of her life. Diana doesn’t feel as if she has the emotional energy to deal with another high stress situation.

“Diana!” 

Diana’s body goes rigid as she realizes it's too late to make an escape.

Anne shoves the flowers into Marilla’s hands and rushes in for a hug, almost picking Diana up in the process. Ruby stumbles back so she is not hit by Diana’s flailing legs. Diana lets out a small noise of surprise at the close proximity, their faces practically smushed together.

“Put her down, Anne!” Marilla scolds. “She’s had enough excitement for one day.”

Anne does as she’s told, setting Diana back on the ground. She cradles Diana’s face with her hands. 

“Are you okay?” 

Diana nods, cheeks squished and face flushed.

Anne lets her hands fall. Diana pushes back the nagging part of her mind that misses the touch.

“What are you doing in the hall? Surely they gave Minnie May a real room…?”

“Anne!” Marilla scolds once again. She turns to Diana. “I am sorry for her mouth. She has, as you kids like to say, no filter.”

Ruby snorts, nearly causing Diana to laugh. For a second, she forgot where she was and the last few hours.

“Marilla,” Anne whines, face red. 

“Well, it's true.”

“We were just heading to the cafeteria,” Diana cuts in before Anne can say more. “I could show you to Minnie May’s room, or you could come with us...” Diana trails off, her nerves coming back full force. Thankfully if Anne decided to join them, Ruby would be there. Knowing Anne, Diana figures she would take Diana up on her offer. 

Marilla shifts from foot to foot in thought. Before she could give a proper answer, however, Anne cuts in, confirming Diana’s prediction.

“We’ll come to the cafeteria with you. I wouldn’t want to prolong your hunger.” Anne links arms with both Diana and Ruby. Ruby looks at their arms, surprised at the sudden contact. Diana holds her breath; Anne and Ruby still weren’t on speaking terms, despite Ruby’s tolerance for Anne. Ruby, to Diana’s immense relief, keeps her mouth shut and forces a smile. Diana exhales, sending Ruby a great full look all the while trying to avoid tensing up at the close contact with Anne.

“I’ll wait here,” Marilla says, oblivious to the interaction and making her way to one of the waiting room chairs.

“Ms. Cuthbert, I wouldn’t feel right just leaving you here.” Diana looks back, concerned.

“I’ll be fine. I have plenty of things to keep me occupied.” To prove her point, Marilla brings out a pair of knitting needles and yarn. 

Anne notices the uncertainty on Diana’s face. Steering Diana and Ruby away from Marilla, Anne says, “Don’t worry about her. She’s fine being alone. Sometimes I think she prefers it. I can’t see why. I would go positively insane if I were to live my life with no company.”

“Doesn’t she have Mathew?” 

“Mathew works in the barn during the day, leaving Marilla to do the kitchen duties. They are both alone, I suppose. I guess it is the Cuthbert gene. Thankfully, I cannot inherit it.”

Anne’s mindless chatter pushes all negative thoughts from Diana’s mind. It’s almost as if they are walking down the hall to their next class. Diana melts into the fantasy.

The three girls have to break their human chain once they reach the cafeteria. Diana crosses the room, zigzagging through the tables, the other two following lead. As they sit, silence falls over them. Lunch being over hours ago, not many patients fill the tables around them and the ones who are, eat their snacks in silence. 

The sickening silence breaks through Diana’s fantasy, sinking her stomach to her toes. Diana doesn’t feel hungry. The thought of eating makes her want to throw up. How could she eat when her sister was across the building being fed through a tube?

Diana could feel her heart rate pick up and feared another breakdown. Taking deep breaths, she calmed herself. She couldn’t stand going through another humiliation in Anne’s presence; the one she went through a few hours ago was enough for one lifetime.

Ruby stands abruptly, the sound of her chair scraping the floor breaking the silence. “I’m going to see what they have.” Diana shoots her a panicked look, fearing the thought of being alone with Anne. Ruby, however, was already halfway towards the counter.

“How is she?” Anne asks.

“I don’t know.” Diana sighs, rubbing her hands across her jeans. Although they are talking about Minnie May, Diana can’t help but think about the days earlier incident. Anne has every opportunity to ask about the letter. Diana wishes she wouldn’t, but like Marilla said: Anne has no filter.

“I believe that if you wish for something hard enough, and you put your whole heart into it, anything can happen.” Anne looks into Diana’s eyes with fierce intensity. “At the orphanage I wished and wished to be somewhere else. The girls there were ever so mean to me. I have no idea why, we were all in the same boat.” Anne shrugs. “My wish came true and I was sent to live with the Hammonds but I was less like a daughter and more like a slave. I fed their kids and washed their babies. I do not know why they had so many, they didn’t seem to like them, but it was not my place to speak up. Then Mr. Hammond died and I was sent back. They no longer needed me.

“I lost my belief in wishes and magic. I lost my belief in everything. I thought, ‘well, this is my life,’ and I came to peace with it. Then, one day, I got called into the headmasters office, and before I knew it, I was on the next train to Avonlea.” A radiating smile shines on Anne’s face. “I was so excited. I could hardly stay in my seat the whole ride. I had question upon question. Oh, Diana, I thought it was the best day of my life. I rode home with Mathew and we talked and talked and talked. I thought he might be a kindred spirit, but my belief in magic had yet to resurface at the time, so I said nothing.

“Then I met Marilla, and oh, did she have a fit. They were hoping for a boy, did you know that?” Diana’s mouth fell open in shock, but Anne didn’t wait for an answer. “That night I hoped and wished and prayed--a wish is nothing without a prayer, don't you forget that--and the next morning she gave me a trial run. I won’t bore you with the details, but as you can see, I am still here. Wishes do come true if you put your heart into them.” Anne reaches across the table to grasp Diana’s limp hands. Tears run down Anne’s cheeks and past her comforting smile. 

“Anne,” Diana whispers, horrified at what all the girl had to go through. “I’m sorry…”

Anne waves Diana’s words away. “Experiences, good and bad, made me who I am today, and I couldn’t thank the past me more for living through them.”

Ruby returns before Diana could say anything else, three cookies held secure in her hands. She sets one down in front of each girl, then reclaims her seat.

“Thank you,” Anne says, taking a generous bite. 

“You’re welcome,” Ruby says, a small smile playing at her lips. Anne’s face flashes with surprise, then slowly morphs into a smile of her own. 

Diana bumps her shoulder against Ruby’s in a form of gratitude.

\---

Stares and whispers.

Whispers and stares. 

Diana will certainly go crazy if she has to endure it any longer. 

Being popular, she has had people both stare and whisper about her all the time, but those times were different. The whispers were about her new fashion taste, and the stares were in awe. 

Now the stares and whispers were either pitying or disgusted. Diana couldn’t figure out which she hated more. 

The only form of relief Diana has managed to get is avoiding Anne. She hates to do it, especially after what Anne said the day before about her past, but the inevitability of facing Anne and hearing the rejection she is definitely going to give is too much. Anne wouldn’t be distracted by Minnie May this time. She would ask about the letter, and the thought sends a shot of anxiety through Diana. So, she has taken to speedwalking to class and ducking away to the bathroom at lunch, which is where she currently is, staring at her reflection and hating the image staring back.

Dark circles from the sleepless night before loom under her red rimmed eyes and her cheeks are permanently painted pink from the day's embarrassment. She knows no amount of makeup will hide her blush.

Fifteen minutes. That's all she has left before she has to go to Geometry, which is, unfortunately, her first class with Anne. There will be no avoiding her then. No hallways to speed, or bathrooms to duck into. Just her, Anne, and all the other, judging, students. 

The door to the bathroom swings open, effectively ending Diana’s self imposed pity party. Turning on her heel, Diana speeds to the nearest stall, not wanting to face another student in her state. She rests her back against the door, letting out a long, exhilarated breath. 

Once the sound of her heart beating erratically in her ear ceases, Diana hears a new sound. One of crying. Slowly opening the door and peeks her head out, spotting Anne by the sink, tears streaming down her face. 

Diana’s heart aches at the sight. She caused this. Diana caused this and it is her job to fix it, comfort be damned.

“Anne?”

Anne’s eyes meet Diana’s and for a second, Diana is sure she cannot breathe. Not from the beauty of Anne’s blue eyes, but because of the anguish in them.

“We’re going back to the way things were, and I don’t know how to stop it,” Anne says finally, breaking the deafening silence that was surrounding them. “It’s a downright dreadful feeling, Diana, and I don’t know how long I can stand it.” 

Diana steps out from the stall, wringing her hands. She takes tentative steps towards Anne, unsure of what to do. “I don’t want to go back to that either…” 

“What happened? Everything was fine at the hospital.” Anne’s eyebrows knit together. “Was it something I said?”

Diana rushes forward. “No, Anne, you did nothing wrong. It’s…”

“The letter,” Anne finishes for Diana. “We have to talk about what happened yesterday.” The sentence covered Diana like a blanket, nearly suffocating her.

Resisting the urge to run, Diana shook her head. Anne is right, they can’t have a proper friendship if she keeps avoiding the inevitable.

“I’m so sorry,” Anne said, voice soft.

Diana’s eyebrows narrowed. “For what?”

“For everything. Billie, Minnie May--” she paused “--me. Diana, I--”

“You’re with Gilbert, I know, you have nothing to be sorry for. You shouldn’t feel sorry for being happy.” Diana stared at the ground, willing herself not to cry.

“--I love you.”

Diana’s head whips up faster than should be humanly possible. She is surprised her neck didn’t snap. “What?”

“But I’m with Gilbert and I love him too,” Anne continued. “Do you see my dilemma? I don’t know if I have the ability to pick.” 

“Then don’t.” Diana’s words were out of her mouth before she had time to think about them. She forged on, her throat tight. “You are happy with Gilbert. You should be with someone that makes you happy.”

“I can’t stand to lose you.”

“You won’t. I’ll be with you no matter what, if only as friends.” Diana smiled a real smile, because she knew her words to be true.

“Best friends?” Anne beams as she wipes away her tears.

“Of course,” Diana answers, pushing away the stab in her chest.

Anne rushes forward and links her arm with Diana’s. “Let's get lunch, I am famished.”

\--

Diana sits by the hospital bed with Anne, rifling through Minnie May’s violet backpack. She tries her best not to look at the tire tracks that run diagonal across the back of it. It’s been a week, but there has been no sign of Minnie May waking up. Mrs. Barry sits, hand clutching Minnie May’s as she admires the young girl's sleeping face. She pays no mind to the two girls.

“This is the book she was reading the night before.” Diana pulls the animal book out of the bag and sets it on the bed, making sure not to disturb Minnie May. Cartoon animals smile up at Diana tauntingly, irrationally making Diana’s blood boil. Diana flips the book on its back and returns her attention back to the backpack.

“And this is her favorite stuffed animal, Binks.” Diana pulls out a stuffed rat. One of the button eyes dangles on a thin strand and the limbs are barely holding together, puffs of cotton spilling out the seams. Diana looks down at the pitiful thing wondering what Minnie May sees in it.

“And this is-” Diana takes a sharp breath and throws the bag down, her heart racing. 

“What is it?” Anne asks, picking the backpack up. Glancing inside, she lets out a little laugh. “A fake spider.”

“You don’t know it's fake.” Diana eyes the backpack, not quite trusting Anne’s observation.

Anne, fearless, dives her hand in to fish the cursed beast out. “Even if it was real, I doubt it could do any harm. It’s more scared of us then we are of it.”

“Anne!” Diana practically shrieked. “It could be poisonous!”

“It’s fake.” Anne holds the spider up. Diana, hesitant, comes in for a closer look. The spider hung limp in Anne’s hand and a tiny tag was attached to its little leg. Diana’s eyes knit in confusion. Why would Minnie May have a fake spider in her bag?

“That's…supposed...” Minnie May says, groggy. Diana’s head snaps to Minnie May, the fake spider no longer relevant.

“Minnie May…” Mrs. Barry looks down at her daughter in disbelief. She wipes her eyes of her drowsiness to make sure she is seeing correctly. Minnie May struggles to sit up, her face scrunching in pain. Mrs. Barry practically pushes her daughter back down and shouts for the doctor. 

Diana carefully grabs Minnie May’s casted hand. Minnie May looks over and halfheartedly sticks her tongue out. Diana lets out a laugh that sounds more like a sob. Tears stream down her face as the weight that sat heavy on her chest the second she saw Minnie May in the hospital bed lifts.

“Everything is fine, Minnie May. You’re safe.” Mrs. Barry repeats these words over and over again. For herself or Minnie May, Diana doesn’t know.

“Animals,” Minnie May says, cutting her mom off on her thirtieth round of her mantra. 

“We’ll go to the zoo the second you get out of this place, I promise.”

Diana gapes. Her mom despised the zoo, deeming it ‘too dirty and common for her presence.’ To think she is suggesting they go….

The doctor comes into the room, checking Minnie May’s vitals. Diana and her mom step away so he can have all the room he needs to do his job properly. He nods as he writes something on the clipboard in his hands. Pulling a small flashlight from his pocket, the doctor shines it in Minnie May’s eyes, making sure everything is in working order. He nods once more, gives Mrs. Barry a relieved smile, and leaves the room.

Mrs. Barry lets out a sob and rushes back to Minnie May’s side, taking her daughter's hand once more. 

“Who’s that?” Minnie May lifts her hand as far as she could in her tired state and points at Anne, who has been watching the whole scene play out in fascination. Diana now notices Anne’s hand securely placed in Diana’s.

“This is Anne,” Diana says, looking up at Anne with pure adoration. 

“The…Oracle?” Minnie May sits up in a flash of excitement before she notices the rubber spider still firmly held in Anne’s hand. Her face turns stormy as she leans back into her pillow. “Doesn’t matter.”

“Everything matters.” Anne strolls to the bed. “Don’t ever say nothing matters, because it does.” She leans in and she whispers just loud enough so Diana could hear. “Now who told you my secret?”

Minnie May’s eyes widen. “So it’s true?”

“Yes, but you must keep it on the down low.” Anne’s voice rings serious. Diana almost believes her. “Now what is it you want to know?”

Minnie May glances towards Diana, then motions Anne closer. While she whispers in Anne’s ear, Mrs. Barry lets go of Minnie May’s hand and walks over to Diana, wrapping her into a hug, body shaking. Diana hugs back, not knowing when this will happen again. Her mother isn’t one for physical affection. Then again, her mother isn’t one for looking anything less than perfect, yet here she is in a designer outfit consisting of hospital sweatpants and an old grey sweater. Diana wonders how long it will take for her mom to change back into her normal, perfectionist self. Diana holds on tighter. 

The doctor comes back, effectively breaking the hug, and saying he needs to take Minnie May in for tests and scans to make sure she is back to good health. Mrs. Barry nods, lays a kiss to Minnie May’s forehead, then watches as they wheel her daughter out. She lets out a watery sigh, then calls Mr. Barry.

“What did she tell you?” Diana asks, staring at the empty spot where the bed once occupied.

“I can’t tell you that, the plan would be ruined again.”

“Again?” Minnie May had been talking about “the plan” nonstop for a couple months, yet Diana has yet to see any sign of what it is.

“Minnie May bought the fake spider from a kid in her class. She’s been saving up chore money. She was going to set it in one of your drawers so when you went to get another piece of paper, it would scare you.”

“And you won't tell me the new plan?”

“I promised and an oracle never breaks their sacred promises.” Anne puts a hand on her heart. Her playful face falls as she looks out the door. “I’m glad I had the chance to meet her.”

Diana’s eyes fill with tears. “It feels like a dream. Like I will just wake up tomorrow and everything will be back to the way it was with Minnie May still asleep.” Diana takes in a shaky breath. “I was scared she would never wake up.”

Anne wraps her arms around Diana. Diana leans into the touch, forgetting for a blissful second that Anne wasn’t hers. “She’s awake, I can promise you that.”

“How?”

Anne pinches Diana. 

Diana lets out a surprised yelp, grabbing her arm. “What was that for?”

“If you were dreaming, you wouldn’t have felt that. I know for a fact.” Diana raises her eyes, skeptical. “I’ve pinched myself many times since coming to Avonlea.”

“You’re so weird, Anne Shirley.” Diana laughed for a long while until her laughs turned to sobs. Diana feels Anne’s hands cup her cheek. She leans into the touch.

“She’s awake,” Diana whispers, finally letting herself believe it.

\---

_ “...we’re keeping her here for a few more days for observation. She took a hard hit. She should be good to go by the end of the week, though, the girl is tough.”  _ The words from the doctor play over and over in Diana’s head. The words that solidify Minnie May’s recovery. _ “Minnie May is going to be okay.” _

She lies in bed, staring at her ceiling, unable to settle her mind and wipe the smile from her face. After Anne left and Minnie May came back, the Barry’s felt like a real family, actually talking to each other. Diana’s mom even read a few pages from the animal book. 

Looking to the desk beside her, Diana contemplates writing to clear her thoughts. Ever since the Billy incident, she hasn’t even thought of picking up a pencil to do anything but school work. Now…

Diana’s phone buzzes, startling her from her thoughts. She looks at the caller ID.

Anne. 

Glancing at the time, she answers. “Hello?”

_ “Diana? It's me, Anne.” _

“I know,” Diana says, laughing softly. 

_ “Meet me in the woods outside the school.” _

Diana doesn’t have to look outside to know it was too dark to go galavanting in the woods. “Anne, have you looked out a window recently?”

_ “I have,” _ Anne answered.  _ “The moon looks positively romantic, don’t you think?” _

“I think it looks dark.”

_ “I promise, what I have to say will bring nothing but light.” _

“Can’t you tell me over the phone? We’re talking just fine now…”

_ “This conversation needs to be held in person. It’s of utmost importance and certainly cannot be said over the phone.” _ Diana could almost see the pleading look in Anne’s eyes.

Sighing, Diana said, “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

“Wonderful!” Anne said, then hung up.

Diana searches her room for a flashlight, wondering what she got herself into.

\---

The headlights from Diana’s car shines on the trees. Diana hopes Anne is there, she doesn’t feel like waiting in the woods alone. She kills the engine, and straps the headlight she found in Minnie May’s room on her forehead.

Thankfully, her parents are still at the hospital, so she didn’t have to go through the trouble of sneaking past them. She isn’t sure how she would explain where she was going at such an hour of the night. 

Diana walks into the woods, her heart speeding as the trees cover her like a blanket, blocking out all light except for the one strapped to her head. 

“I call this lovers lane.” Anne comes into the light, causing Diana to nearly jump out of her skin. 

“Gosh, Anne! You can’t do that!” 

“Do what?” Anne skips over to a log and plops herself down.

“Come out of the trees all creepy-like.” Diana sits beside her.

“Sorry, though I don’t see how there was any other way to come out of the trees.”

Diana wraps her hands around her stomach, the cold biting her, even through her jacket. No sounds come from around them, just eerie silence. “So, what is it you wanted to tell me?”

“A week ago you told me that I should be with someone who makes me happy.”

Diana’s face scrunched in confusion, wondering where this conversation was going to go. “I did…?”

“I thought long and hard about it and came to the conclusion that I am the happiest with you.” 

Diana’s heart jumped in her throat. “Anne, you shouldn’t-”

“I broke up with him earlier today.”

Diana’s mouth fell open in shock. “Are you okay?” Her mind is having a hard time processing the words being said to her. This is the last conversation she thought she would be having. 

Anne looks away. “It was hard. I love him, Diana, I do, but…”

“But?” Diana holds her breath, scared yet exhilarated to hear the rest. 

Anne turns back to Diana, tears shining in her eyes and staining her cheeks. “But I love you more.”

“Are you sure?” Diana can't believe what she is hearing. Months of wishing and hoping for this very thing. It seems too good to be real. 

“As sure as I am about you being a kindred spirit.”

Diana brings her hands to Anne’s face and wipes her tears away, ignoring the ones that now run down her face. “I love you too.” 

Anne’s eyes flit down to Diana’s lips, making Diana’s breath hitch in her throat. With a surge of confidence, Diana wraps her hands around Anne’s neck and captures Anne’s lips in a kiss. 

The sensation is nothing like what she felt with Jerry. Instead of it being awkward and forced, this kiss is soft and slow and absolutely everything Diana ever imagined and more. 

The thought of Jerry sent a wave of guilt throughout Diana. The past week, she had tried to talk to him, but every advance was met with silence. Diana pushes Jerry from her mind, focussing on the kiss. There’s nothing she can do now.

Diana tries to pull Anne closer, but that only results in them falling off the log and hitting the ground with a thud. Diana lies on her back, unable to stop the rush of giggles that escape her lips.

Anne leans over Diana and lays a peck on her lips. “Practice makes perfect,” she says through giggles of her own. 

\---

Diana stumbles into her room, bone tired and ready to finally fall asleep. Her eyes glide towards her desk and on a sleep induced whim, she sits and grabs out a paper and pencil.

This time, the words are not solemn and full of yearning. This time, they reflect the joy she feels in her heart. Not even the thought of Billy can ruin her mood. 

Putting the last period on the paper, she smiles a tired smile and goes to bed content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope y'all enjoyed it, and don't worry, the next chapter will not take as long to get out!! Comments are appreciated, I’d love to know what you guys think. Thank you for sticking with me this long, and I hope y'all are staying safe.


End file.
